


Witch's Vein and Blood Stains

by Monsoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Knight!Levi, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Romance, Suspense, Witch!Eren, Witch!Hanji, Wizard!Farlan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsoon/pseuds/Monsoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a land of sentient forests and unpredictable magic, it is never wise to venture far without a witch.  </p><p>The Survey Corps is in dire need of a replacement after a tragic accident took Ilse's life in a quest gone horribly wrong. Eren might not be what anyone expected, but he has raw talent and curious allure that even Captain Levi can’t deny. When circumstances conspire to pit the squad against the same adversary that took Ilse barely a year ago, will they be able to handle the challenge a second time round?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fae or Foe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinnamon_skull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_skull/gifts).



> [shingeki-no-unicorns](http://shingeki-no-unicorns.tumblr.com/) has drawn FIVE amazing piece for this AU already and I could just _die_ [(1)](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/130580250655/i-kind-offall-in-love-with-any-kind-of-mention-of), [(2)](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/130610147345/dear-monsoon-pls-stop-making-aus-that-make-me), [(3)](http://shingekicornwrites.tumblr.com/post/131930575018/i-wanna-do-a-big-fanart-but-art-block-is-strong), [(4)](http://shingekicornwrites.tumblr.com/post/143702906983/so-witchs-vein-and-blood-stains-updated-and-since), and [(5)](http://shingekicornwrites.tumblr.com/post/155324331923/i-actually-hate-how-my-last-attempt-at). Also more fanart by [hiachoo](http://hiachoo.tumblr.com/post/137792856523/so-i-read-monsoondownpour-s-fic-witchs-vein), Two by magickitt [[1]](http://magickitt.tumblr.com/post/131912289333/from-monsoondownpours-fic-witchs-vein-and-blood) [[2]](http://magickitt.tumblr.com/post/162426056783/ive-finally-finished-reading-monsoondownpour-s), [hana-tox](http://kateryna.co.vu/post/140334589145/hi-monsoondownpour-remember-when-i-said-that-i), noheads, [frederickastrange](http://frederickastrange.tumblr.com/post/146791341220/heavily-inspired-by-the-amazing-fanfiction-by), [limonium-anemos](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/155463478005/i-was-re-reading-witchs-vein-blood-stains-last), [botanicalevi](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/155299004730/hello-i-drew-this-a-while-back-and-i-figured-i), an edit by [simsmonogatari](https://simsmonogatari.tumblr.com/post/151122186756/a-bewitching-erenmore-ive-recently-started), PLUS [synstruck](http://synstruck.tumblr.com/post/130882975374) cosplayed Witch!Eren!!  
> 

The witch was not what they’d been expecting. The young man that seemed to materialize out of the gloom of the dark forests shadows looked more like a lost teenager that had adopted the wild, feral look of his surroundings than a learned spell caster. He wore a faded green tunic and muddy brown breeches, the patchwork rucksack slung over his bony shoulder matched his haphazard appearance and did nothing to alleviate the king’s men’s concerns. _This_ was the trusted witch who was to save their Captain’s life? The captain in question lay on a cushion of cloaks at the centre of their watchful circle, raven locks plastered across his sweat-slicked skin and eyes fluttering restlessly under the spell of a sinister dream. His lips were blue-tinged and cracked like he hadn’t drunk water in days, and webs of veins disconcertingly blue mapped dark rings around his sunken eyes and across translucent skin.

“You’re not Hange.” One of the men more familiar with this neck of the woods said. He stepped forward and made to draw his sword, and the motion seemed to prompt the other men into action. They crowded closer around their fallen master, hands on the hilts of their own weapons. He could be another demon under the guise of a human; it wasn’t unheard of, and they’d already had one too many brushes with the supernatural creatures of the Dark Woods to not be wary. The boy paused at the fringes of the clearing, just close enough that they could make out his features under the dappled shadows of the canopy. His eyes were a brilliant green that put the foliage around him to shame, standing out starkly against tan skin that looked vaguely ethnic and lips a little too bright a red to be natural. Russet brown locks framed round cheeks, a single thin braid tied with a crimson ribbon emerging from the mess and dangling just behind his left ear. His figure was boyish and wiry and his features youthful, but his frame was packed with the lean, sinewy muscle of a farmer’s boy. He watched the contingent with the calculated alertness of a wild animal assessing a risk, his green eyes flitting between each soldier and the patient they guarded.

“I’m their apprentice. Eren.”

“How do we know you’re not lying? How do we know you’re not a demon?” This time it was Gunther who spoke up. He stood up straight, but his shifting eyes betrayed his underlying panic. No one liked the Dark Woods, the thrum of dark magic could be felt by each of them, alive and shifting in the darkest shadows just out of sight. They’d all heard the stories of what lurked in its heart, but nothing hammered in just how vulnerable and out of their depth they were quite like seeing Levi lying half dead before them. It was a sight that would make the bravest man quake with fear, but apparently not this boy. Eren stared flatly at Gunther, his expression unimpressed.

“We really don’t have time to be asking pointless questions right now. Let me attend to him.”

“How do we know you won’t hurt him worse? Or kill him?” The other men grumbled in agreement and Gunther nodded, his confidence renewed by his comrades support.

“Your Captain is dying. If I were a demon, all there’s left for me to do is suck the remaining life out of him. He’ll die before you can get him to an alternative healer. At this point the way I see it your options are to let me save him, if I were in fact a demon, to let me kill him and make his end a swift one, or to leave him be to die a far slower and torturous death.” That made the men snap to attention. They exchanged hesitant looks between each other then, seeming to reach an unspoken agreement, slowly parted to give the boy clear access. Eren waited a moment longer, just in case, before slowly approaching. He got to work swiftly, placing his medicine bag down and rummaging through the contents. The Captain’s leg was the source of the injury; a deep demon bite on the outside of his left thigh. It had left long enough to have the venom set in, and the congealing blood oozed with a tar-like black residue of supernatural venom. Eren had tended to wounds like these plenty times before as was expected when you lived on the fringes of the Dark Woods. Enough villagers and foreign travellers tried to broach the forest themselves without a seasoned guide to supply enough patients to the overworked witch for Eren to have mastered his hand at such. He set to work quickly, using his own dagger to cut away at the remaining tatters of leather trouser leg that was impeding his work.

“Where is Hange?” Eren didn’t look up to see which of the men had asked the question, his gaze fixed steadily on the task at hand.

“Tending to a childbirth.” He muttered a spell under his breath and a small orb of fire appeared in the palm of his hand which he used to heat up the blade of his dagger until it was red hot. He wasn’t going to lie, he basked in the awestruck gasps of his spectators at the simple spell.

“Surely a midwife can handle that? An injured King’s man must take precedence.”

“A midwife is not equipped to handle a first time mother from a cursed bloodline. A common witch could perhaps save the mother, if not the child; Hange is the only witch for a thousand miles who has any chance of saving both.” Eren’s voice glowed with pride as he spoke of his mentor. When the messenger had arrived with the news the military party had run into a demon in the woods, he’d been nervous to treat such a high profile patient, but he’d known there wasn’t another choice.

“Stop faffing about and go,” Hange had snapped over the blood-curdling wails of their patient. “A legs a leg no matter who it’s attached to. You’ve done this a thousand times before.” And the sight of Hange glaring at them through their thick spectacles, hair a frazzled mess, and blood splattered across their apron and smeared up their arms was arresting enough to halt any further protests on Eren’s tongue. He’d snatched up his medicine sack and legged it before his mentor had zapped him with a spell in their irritation.

Even the hardened soldiers sucked in their breaths when he plunged the glowing dagger into the Captain’s thigh. His patient, who so far had been quiet enough that Eren had thought he was unconscious, suddenly let out a sharp yell and tried to buck him off.

“Hold him down!” Eren ordered, straddling the injured leg and trying to hold it still as he worked. “I need to bleed out the worst of it!” One man descended on the other leg and two others held down an arm and a shoulder. Eren noticed now there was a woman among them, a pretty blond who struggled to hold down one side. A remaining soldier busied himself using water from a deerskin water flask to soak a handkerchief and mop the Captain’s brow.  
Eren gritted his teeth as he focus on the wound while trying to hold down the leg that was trying to kick him off. Half dead and held down by four people, the man was still strong enough to make Eren struggle. He used a rag to wipe away the black sludge that bubbled out of the festering gash. Once the worst of it was out, he retrieved his mortar and pestle and swiftly picked through the jars in his bag, quickly singling out the necessary ones and grinding them up into a pungent green sludge. The remedy for a demon gash wasn’t one that could keep long, so it had to be made up every time they got a patient. Usually Eren handled it while Hanji did the hands-on stuff or vice versa, so it was difficult to do both himself for a change while also holding down a bucking limb. Once he’d smeared the herbal sludge over the wound, he looked up at the blond soldier who wasn’t occupied wrestling down a stray limb.

“You, get me a handful of Witch’s Vein.” Eren scowled at his startled blank expression at the order. He forgot this stuff wasn’t elementary knowledge to other people. He motioned at the forest around them impatiently. “That white, stringy growth on the trees, just rip it off and bring it here.” With a quick nod, the blond man dashed off.

“You sure you know what you’re doing, son? You’re just a kid.” Eren looked up sharply at the man who had spoken. He looked oldest out of the group, with greying, wavy hair in a cropped under-cut that curled around his lined forehead. He regarded Eren with dubious disdain, mouth set in a sneer.

“You should know better than to question a witch. I can heal this man with one hand and curse you with the other.” That was a white lie; you needed both hands and complete concentration to formulate even a half decent curse, but he got the result he was hoping for, and the man swallowed nervously and looked away without another word.

“Here.” The man he’d sent away returned, crouching down to offer him two handfuls of Witch’s Vein. The vine was a white, string-like parasitic growth that thrived in places with a high concentrate of dark magic. It ran up trees and over rocks like cobwebs, sometimes covering entire boulders in frosty veins, living off the excess darkness it could soak up.

“I’m going to use this to bandage the wound.” Eren explained as he separated the spidery vines and stretched it over the wound. “It will suck out the venom I missed and purify the bloodstream. Once you notice the swelling go down and the blue veins on his face and around the wound disappear, take it off and bandage him up with normal dressings.” He took out a roll of bandages and handed it to the blond next to him. He was sure they had first aid supplies, but he always carried around spares just in case. “If you leave it on too long and it runs out of dark magic, it will start feeding off the his life force, and you don’t want that. Understand?” Despite the situation, there was something empowering about watching almost half a dozen grown soldiers listening to your every word with rapt attention and then nodding obediently. “Okay.” He wiped off the worst of the gore on his hands with a clean rag. “That’s everything, then. There’s a village just over a mile due West of here, I suggest you take him there to rest until the worst is over. I’ll follow after soon to check on him again. Ride slowly and keep quiet; the spirits don’t like to be disturbed. I put a protective spell over the Captain and that should ward off any demons.” The soldiers thanked him and set about gathering their things looking relieved. Eren hovered nearby to watch them carefully load their semi-conscious leader onto the back of a wagon just in case anything went awry, but when they seemed to be getting along fine, he quietly took his leave, slipping back into the shadows unnoticed.

 

Hange was finished by the time he’d arrived; he heard the sounds of the newborn baby’s cries and its mother’s weary shushing before he entered the small, dilapidated hut he shared with his mentor. Today had been an eventful day, and while he wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed, he had a high-profile patient to check up on before he did any such thing. Eren set off for the village after supper. He’d had a wash, changed into fresh clothes, and filled his belly with a hot meal. This time, he took the old mare; it was too dark to go on foot and he was tired.

It didn’t take long to find out where the king’s men had set up lodgings. Hannes, the village watchmen, saw him approach from afar and knew why he had come, shouting down that they were at Pastor Nick’s from his watchtower. Shiganshina was a small village not big enough for even an Inn, so it was a matter of the residents’ charity in offering a place for passing travellers to stay. He already knew his way around; this was his home long before he’d moved into the dilapidated cottage in the woods Hange had fondly christened ‘Castle Utgard’. He was properly introduced to the soldiers in the Pastor’s cluttered kitchen; the obnoxious one who now avoided his eye was named Auruo, the lone woman who met his eye with a ready smile was Petra, the man with the blond ponytail who’d fetched the Witch’s Vein was Erd, the first man who’d spoken to him, tall and dark skinned, was Gunther, and lastly, his patient who was sleeping upstairs in the single spare bedroom was Captain Levi.

“ _Levi?_ ” Eren gasped as realisation hit him. He’d treated Humanity’s Strongest Soldier and not even known? He hadn’t really looked at his patient’s face, but only because he’d been otherwise occupied.

“A fan, I presume?” Gunther said with a smile. Eren nodded shyly.

“I used to want to join the Scouts...” He was _talking_ to the Scouts; the elite squad of military issued explorers he’d always wanted to join since he was a child. He’d even ordered them around not a couple hours ago like his personal lackeys. “...Uh, you guys. Back before I started learning The Craft.” He still wanted to, although he recognised that just wasn’t going to be; he was basically a fully-fledged witch at this stage, he’d learned the essentials under Hange’s tutelage and soon he’d be sent off to be the resident witch of some village that was lacking their own. That would be the most exploring he’d even get to do.

Erd grinned at him. “Seeing the way you shut Auruo up back in the woods, I’d say you definitely had the rocks for it.” Auruo spluttered indignantly and Petra politely hid her smile behind a hand before speaking up. 

“Let me show you up to the Captain. You will be wanting to go home soon, I imagine, and I don’t want to keep you late.” Well yes, but it was no problem. His parents lived only down the lane, and he could easily spend the night there if he was too tired. But he _did_ want to sleep, so he let her lead without protest even though he probably knew the way better than she.

Levi was looking a lot better, his sleep now looked calm and restful. His skin had lost its sickly pallor, and looked a healthy, flushed alabaster. He felt slightly feverish to the touch, which was a normal after-effect, but Eren gave Petra some herbs to brew him once he woke up if it didn’t break by morning or worsened. He checked the wound, and found the Witch’s Vein had been removed and the thigh re-bandaged as instructed. He changed over the soiled dressing for a fresh one, cleaning the wound and applying an ointment ‘that would speed up the healing process and reduce scarring.’

Petra took a seat on a chair by the bed to watch him work, asking a question every now and again. She asked about the red tinge of his lips, and he explained it was ground Bloodsuckle that guarded against possession, which was a heightened risk for magic practitioners and even more so since Eren lived so close to the Dark Woods. She said it was pretty and he suggested a home concoction that had a similar, cosmetic affect but certainly wasn’t as expensive or hard to acquire as the Bloodsuckle blossom. Plenty of village woman had asked after his lips by now that he had a ready answer.

He was checking Levi’s face for any signs of the blue veins that warned of any lingering venom when the man’s eyelids flickered and snapped open. Eren had been using his hand to probe at the skin around the sleeping man’s eyes, and he found his right wrist suddenly seized in a vice-like grip and he was stuck inches away from Levi’s face, staring into light grey eyes that watched him, bright and alert. To his credit, he didn’t even flinch, although he did utter a startled little ‘oh!’

“You.” The older man’s voice was hoarse from disuse, and Petra scrambled to pour glass of water from a jug that was sitting on the nightstand. She held it out, but Levi didn’t see or didn’t notice, his eyes fixed on Eren. “Who…?”

“H-hello, Sir. My name is Eren and I saved your life.” Perhaps that was too heavy an introduction, because the man blinked up at him, his expression unreadable as he slowly processed the words. Eren waited patiently, trying not to think about his wrist that was starting to hurt and how awkward the lack of space between their faces was. Levi had short, dark eyelashes that frames his pale eyes in a startling splash of ink black, and pale freckles that dusted the bridge of his nose and over his cheeks. Eren felt like he shouldn’t stare, but he had very few other options.

“Are you fae?” Levi asked, and Eren was grateful the silence was broken. He smiled, and Levi’s gaze flickered down to his lips and stayed there as if mesmerised by the sight.

“No, I’m human, like you.” The older man hummed and his eyelids flickered and drooped. He must be exhausted, but he was fighting the drowsiness.

“You’re beautiful.” The words were a whisper, mumbled through the cottony haze of burgeoning sleep. Eren blinked, stunned, but the knight was out again, his fingers loosening their hold around his wrist and his eyelid’s drifting closed. He didn’t even think to move away until Petra speaking broke him out of his speechless daze.

“Oh dear, I think he must still be delirious.” She laughed and shook her head. Eren smiled distractedly, sitting back although his eyes remained fixed on the slumbering Captain.

He didn’t think it necessary to mention the delirious effects of the venom would have long since subsided. It must have just been the fever and exhaustion.


	2. The Witching Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like [this](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/129613334055) idea :)

Four weeks later, Levi went back alone.

The harvest moon hung heavy and full in the cloudless sky, its swollen belly an eerie yellow that lit up the plains around him better than a torchlight. The knee-high grass swayed and rippled around him like waves, stretching as far as the edge of the woods until it was swallowed up by the shadows. They were making good time; Levi had spurred Fable into a lazy gallop when they’d left Shiganshina, now a small dot of light behind them. He’d gone back to ask for directions on how to find the boy who’d tended to him, now just a hazy vision in his memory. The drunk watchman gave him the directions he needed, his speech slightly slurred but the instructions detailed enough that Levi trusted them. Hannes leaned back proudly when he’d finished, then his features darkened as he remembered something more.

“Whatever you do, steer clear of the Dark Woods; it’s on nights like these the shadows are darkest. Follow along its borders, but leave at least thirty feet between.” The warning was unnecessary really; there was no way Levi would risk that again after his last misadventure.

He looked to his left at the forest in question. Despite the bright moon light, he couldn’t make out a single feature of the woods; it was just a dark, indistinct mass that stretched as far as he could see in either direction. It’s like the light never even touched it, or was completely swallowed by the shadows. Levi winced through the sharp pain in his upper leg as he dug his heels into Fables flanks, urging her on gently. His supplies rattled and clanked in the saddlebags, the only sound apart from the mare’s harsh breaths and cicada drones. He couldn’t hear a thing from the forest. Not even a rustle.

Hannes had said the witch’s den could be found in a clearing that butted into the woods. Levi came upon it quite suddenly; one moment, he was squinting into the amorphous wall of trees, the next, there was suddenly a small little house shoehorned into a clearing so perfectly circular, it looked like the trees had grown round to accommodate its borders. Hannes had called it Castle Utgard without a hint of mirth, so Levi had expected something deserving of such a title. He’d had seen a great many castles in his career, and while that hardly made him an expert, he could definitely say the dilapidated stone and wood hut before him did not qualify. It looked old, so ancient it very well could have predated the trees around it; a melange of different rocks and stones of varied shapes and sizes haphazardly assembled to vaguely resemble a lodge. If Levi tilted his head to the side, he could see that it even leaned a little to the left, sagging sadly under the messy thatched hay roof. A plume of white smoke chugged cheerfully from its rickety chimney, dispersing on the east blowing wind. That and the soft, flickering glow of candle light through the tiny porthole windows were the only signs of life.

The house, a term used rather generously, was framed by a garden brimming with wild and unusual plants, tangling around each other and creeping up the stone walls unchecked. It was all bordered by a flimsy fence made of sticks tied together with fraying rope. It was a wonder the frail structure didn’t collapse under the weight of wilderness it held in. It was hardly a secure design, but it was clear it wasn’t trying to keep anything out, but rather hold everything _in_. Levi could make out the tell-tale shape of a stable around the back, but instead he tied Fable to a fence post. He had little doubt that if she wanted to, she could probably run away and take the whole fence with her.

He tugged his cloak around him and began pacing around the fence, trying to find anything that might have resembled a gate. Surely there had to be an entrance somewhere? It was hard to make anything out under all the vines and branches, and even the moonlight suddenly seemed dimmer with the forests gloom so close. His fingers traced the knotted wood, looking for a latch. He’d just doubled back, cursing, to try again when he heard a sudden rustling from the ‘garden’ and looked up just in time to see a head of wild hair emerge from a tangle of branches. Levi blinked, stunned, and two brown eyes, magnified through thick lenses, blinked back owlishly.

“Well, I’ll be…” He heard the snap of breaking twigs and more rustling as the figure made its way towards him, picking through the plants. He’d recognise that voice anywhere. “I’ve seen plenty strange and unfortunate creatures stumble out of the woods in my day, but you by far are one of the more pitiful.”

“Hanji.” The witch stepped closer and Levi would make out the white gleam of their smile. Hanji raised a hand and muttered something too fast and quiet for him to hear, and a small light suddenly appeared in the palm of their raised hand, hovering like a ghostly orb the size of a fist. He was no stranger to magic, but he still had to force himself to look away. “So this is where you settled. I’m surprised; I expected to find you someday in a king’s council. Who do you service so far from civilization?”

Hanji snorted and arched an eyebrow at him.

“You’ve been to Shiganshina. It might be small enough to not even to make it to your fancy city maps, but this close to the Woods, it’s a hub for all sorts of activity. I’ve got my hands quite full and my mind far better occupied than in the drab courts you service.” They were still bitter about that, then. Even after all these years. Something most have shown on his face because Hanji pursed their lips and raked their eyes along his frame in a way that made him want to tug his cloak around his glossy armour self-consciously.

“Well how is it, then, servicing King and Country? Must be really raking in the gold.”

“You never did listen to me whenever I tried to explain what the Scouts did.” Hanji didn’t appear to be listening now either, reaching across to flick the gold brooch of the Scouts insignia, two overlapping wings, pinned to his cloak.

“You married, then? Found yourself a pretty dame and settled down in a fancy castle?”

“None quite as grand as this.” They were starting to piss him off with their words, but he realised a little too late his words were the wrong ones.

“Oh I’m _sorry_ ,” Hanji’s voice dripped with derision, their eyes wide with mock contrite. “My humble abode isn’t quite up to scratch with those of the folks you run with these days.” Levi glared at them flatly. Hanji continued to titter, flapping their hands around on limp wrists in what he supposed was supposed to be a bad imitation of how a lady might act. They blinked at him coyly, finger pressed against their lips as they giggled.

“Hilarious.”

“I am. Now, what brings a knight to call upon a commoner like me?”

“You are a lot of things, Hanji, but never common.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” Levi snorted. He hadn’t meant it as a compliment and still wasn’t sure it was.

“I honestly didn’t know you lived here, Hanji, I’m here looking for your apprentice.” The witch pulled a face, holding up a hand to halt any further words.

“First of all, it’s been over half a dozen years since you left to join the big-leagues, and when you finally turn up at my door, it wasn’t even to visit _me_?” Hanji looked appalled, and Levi looked appropriately chastised.

“You moved. I tried to send you letters but you mo—“

“And Eren? What’s he got to do with any of your King’s business? Is he in trouble?” _My name is Eren and I saved your life._ The memory came back to him in a rush, and suddenly the face that had hovered above him, mere inches away, finally came back into focus. He remembered the eyes, the beautiful luminescent green eyes that had stared at him, wide and surprised, and those rosebud red lips that had gasped a little ‘o’. He said he was human, like him, but Levi was not so convinced.

“I was injured in the woods while returning from an expedition. Demon attack, got me in the leg.” Levi tapped his injured leg with his walking cane. “He was the one who healed me.”

“Oh stones, that was _you_? Pah!” Hanji scrunched up their nose and squatted down to start ripping plants from their garden. They must have been weeds, but Levi honestly couldn’t tell; it all looked feral to him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He leant his cane against the fence and tested it’s sturdiness with his hands. The posts groaned and shifted but held, so he propped is elbows up and leaned over to watch Hanji work. They squinted up at him, shaking their head.

“Well it means you’re a fool for trying to breach the woods without a seasoned guide, and it also means the knight Eren’s been fawning about meeting all this time has only been you.” He’s been fawning about him? Levi tried to imagine what the boy might look like ‘fawning’ but he just couldn’t picture it. He didn’t know anything about the apprentice, and he certainly wouldn’t be his first fan, but the thought still made him feel something funny. He noticed Hanji watching him with a knowing, disapproving stare.

“What?” They shook their shaggy head and turned back to their work with a decidedly judgemental sniff. Levi shifted uncomfortably. “Anyway, we couldn’t find a guide. The Scout’s witch passed away months ago and they’re not exactly of bountiful supply.”

“We’re not seasonal fruits, Levi, and that’s hardly an excuse. You don’t need a witch, just someone who knows the woods and how to placate it; Shiganshina’s roots are tied strongly with the Dark Wood’s. It was a hotbed for spellcasters and supernatural activity; even the ordinary villagers know a thing or two. You could have found a guide there.”

“It’s so small it wasn’t on any of our maps; we didn’t even know it was there!”

“Well it should be; it’s small but it’s old and it’s been the location of some historic events. Fire your cartographer and get a new one.” Hanji stood up and dusted off their muddied hands on their tunic. Levi grimaced at the dirt tracks smeared down their clothes but the witch didn’t notice. They pushed their glasses up their nose and squinted at the sky. “Bet you got a bloody wizard to do it, didn’t you? Useless old geezers in their stupid robes and beards. With their scrolls and books and ‘ _academia’_. You can directly attribute the decline in witch numbers to those batheads, you know. Calling us shams the like just ‘cause we learned The Craft from our mothers before us and its more from the soul than the head.” Levi remembered Hanji’s grievance with wizards well, and it clearly hadn’t allayed over the years. Hanji continued muttering, glowering at the moon like it might sympathize.

“So, is Eren here?”

“Why do you want him? You gonna pay him?”

Levi shrugged.

“Sure.” Hanji paused mid-turn to pin him with a suspicious look.

“He’s a smart boy, Eren. Come’s from a long line of powerful witch’s and his father’s the village doctor. Good with his herbs and good with his hands.” Levi nodded hesitantly, not entirely sure where they were going. “He won’t fall for your funny business.” That prompted a confused look. Did Hanji know why else Levi was here? Did they think he wanted to _trick_ Eren into joining the Scouts?  
The witch tapped the side of their nose conspiratorially and winked. “He can smell your aura, Lee.” Wow, he hadn’t been called that in _years_. “Your heart better be pure.”

“I’m going to let him choose, Hanji. I want him because he’s brilliant; I don’t know what you think I’m planning but I’m going to be nothing but honest.” Hanji flapped a hand dismissively at him and turned to go.

“Whatever. He’s in the woods praying, just follow the stone path.”

“Praying?” He wasn’t aware witch’s were religious.

“Not literally, there’s just not better word to call it. Meditating. It’s the full moon ritual; he’s making an offering to the woods to maintain peace.” Offering? What? A sacrifice? Levi decided against asking.

“Is it safe? For me to go in?” He eyes the fringe of the forest warily. The shadows seemed to writhe like a pit of live snakes. It looked like it got worse when the moon was full overhead.  
Hanji tugged open Castle Utgard’s door, not even turning to see him off. A black cat slipped out of the sliver of light that emerged from inside and disappeared among the greenery.

“Oh, Levi. The most dangerous creature hiding in those woods right now is Eren.”

 

The moonlight didn’t pierce the canopy of the forest, which was strange. He remembered the first half of his journey through the woods – before he’d been attacked – and he clearly recalled how beautiful the sunlight looked filtering through the leaves in golden rays. He looked up now but all he saw was darkness. He could _feel_ the things around him; unseen, nameless things slithering, slinking, and prowling in the shadows. Watching him. His hand tightened on his cane. It doubled as a swordstick; the cane carefully concealed a long, thin silver blade in its hilt. He wasn’t sure what good stabbing a demon would do, but he heard if you were going to try, you should do so with silver.

The path lead to another clearing, a smaller one not six yards in diameter. It lit up before him quite suddenly in the otherwise smothering darkness. For a moment Levi thought it was the moonlight, but when he looked up to the source, he found instead one of those werelights like Hanji had produced, hovering over the clearing like an ominous, disembodied lantern.

His gaze fell to the figure who was in the centre of the clearing. His back was turned to Levi, but he still recognized the tan skin and thin braid from weeks ago. Eren sat cross-legged in the heart of a pentagram made of some chalky white powder sprinkled generously on the grass around him

He was also entirely naked.

The sight made the older man draw up short. He couldn't help staring, even though a small voice at the back of his head notified him he was being extremely unchivalrous. The werelight lit up every dip and curve of the boys back, the bumps of his spine and the sharp jut of his shoulder blades looked painted on under the harsh white light. Levi saw now that what he’d at first thought was a thin scarf draped over Eren’s bare shoulders was actually a live snake, slowly slithering around the back of his neck. It looked like some kind of python, judging by how big it was, and it was entirely white. Levi could see the way the muscles along its body flexed and undulated as it moved. He repressed a horrified shudder and slowly crept around the perimeter of the clearing to get a better look at the boy. He sat still as a statue and Levi could only guess he was afraid to move with a reptile so enormous languidly wrapping itself around his throat.

There was blood on his hand. It looked black in the ghostly light, but Levi had no doubt what it was. It dribbled down the back of Eren’s hand in inky rivulets, into a small pool of water in the grass before him that he had his fingertips dipped into. Eren’s eyes were closed, his pupils darting under closed lids and his brows pinched in concentration. His lips, still as startling red as before, mouthed silent words and Levi remembered then what Hanji said about some ritual. The snake rested its diamond head on the crook of his elbow, watching Levi with cool, intelligent eyes as its pale body wound around the boys tan one. Eren didn’t seem concerned, and Levi wondered if the snake was a part of the ritual, or perhaps it was a demon? He didn’t know much about the creatures in the Dark Woods, but he did know they came in all shapes and forms.

“Captain.” It took Levi a moment to realise the boy had spoken, because he still hadn’t looked up or even moved; nothing to suggest he even realised Levi was there.

“How did you know it was me?”

“You smell like caution, intrigue, and tea leaves. I remember it well.” _He can smell your aura, Lee._ “How can I help you?” He was still naked, Levi was incredibly hyper aware of that fact. He tried to keep his eyes on the boy’s face, but it’s like his mind wouldn’t listen. _His eyes are closed, he won’t notice._ The snake seemed to know what he was thinking, because it slowly slithered down to coil on Eren’s lap, watching Levi the whole time with taunting, pale eyes _. It can read my mind; wait, can Eren read my mind too?_

“What are you thinking about, Captain?” Eren frowned, smiling as he tilted his head questioningly in Levi’s direction. _Shit_. “Your thoughts are chaotic.”

“I’m thinking you’re naked in a forest under a full moon with a big ass snake.”

“I’m a witch.” The boys smile widened, a snaggletooth biting the red of his lower lip. As if that was all the answer Levi needed. It probably was. He found himself stepping forward unconsciously. The snake tracked his movements warily, but Eren seemed unconcerned. He rinsed off his bloody hand in the water and Levi noticed the cut he’d bled from looked remarkably well healed, a pink, raised scar on his otherwise unmarked skin. He opened his eyes, the pupils large and black, ringed by a thin band of green, and smiled warmly. The older man realised with a start he’d cross the short distance between them and had settled in a half kneel before the boy, all without it registering. This had to be a spell, something that drew him in like a moth to flame.

“What are you doing to me?” The question came out as a whisper. Eren looked at him, puzzled.

“I’m not doing anything.”

“You must be,” Levi insisted. “I feel it.”

Surely this was some magical side-effect? Some kind of glamour or compulsion? Perhaps it was subconscious, but there was definitely _something_. Something flickered in Eren’s eyes. He cocked his head and looked a Levi funny, the barest hints of a smile tugging at his lips. 

“The full moon is known to play tricks.” He said it with a smile and a glint in his eye like he knew Levi knew that wasn’t the case. At least not here. “Or perhaps it’s the fact that I am unclothed in front of you and you think I am beautiful...?”

Levi’s face burned. Yes, he remembered that too, although he'd kind of hoped given how groggy he'd felt he'd thought it rather than said it aloud. His eyes flicked down without him even thinking and Eren threw back his head and laughed. He didn’t try to cover himself or seem at all embarrassed; in fact he was pretty sure Eren was _enjoying_ his reactions. Levi shrugged off his cloak and threw it around the young witch’s shoulders, making sure to keep his eyes strictly above shoulder height this time. The snake – damn the snake – flinched at the movement and drew closer to the boy. Levi didn’t think it liked him, but he didn’t think he liked it very much either.

Eren grinned as he gripped the cloak around him, eyes tracking Levi's face carefully. Levi was pretty confident in his poker face, yet he somehow always felt like Eren could read him anyway. Maybe it was his 'aura' or whatever, or maybe it was just the fact that the boy had the sort of impish, knowing smile that made you self-conscious. 

“You came to ask me something, didn’t you?” Eren watched him expectantly, and Levi remembered again the purpose of his journey. That he didn’t come just to ogle the naked boy with only a snake to preserve his modesty.

“You already know what I’m going to ask.”

Eren raised his chin defiantly. The werelight made his eyes shine like the shallow waters of a lagoon.

“I want to hear it from you.”

“Hanji will be angry if I take you away.”

“But not surprised. They knew it was going to happen probably before you even resolved to ask. I’ve finished my basic training now; it’s high time I found somewhere my skills would be valued.” That was a yes. No doubt about it.

“You will come with me, then? You will be my witch?”

When Eren beamed, Levi felt the most startling conflict of emotions. On one hand, he was mesmerised; that smile made him feel like he'd succeeded at something he didn't even realise he was trying for. On the other hand, he was suddenly grossly aware of just how out of his depth he was with this apparently novice witch; the split second after making a move on the chessboard when you see the flicker of triumph on the other players face and realise you'd just fallen for the trap they'd laid out for you. 

Eren hugged his knees to his chest, his eyes shining happily as he nodded. A sudden, strong gust of wind swept through the forests branches and the sound of rustling leaves sounded eerily like whispers. Levi realised it was the first sound he'd heard from the forest itself which had, up until then, been so deathly still he'd felt like it had been holding its breath. 

 _Oh, Levi._ _The most dangerous creature hiding in those woods right now is Eren_.

Perhaps the Dark Woods knew that. Perhaps the forest really had been holding it's breath, and that sudden wind had been its sigh of relief because that creature was _his_ now.

Just what had he gotten himself into?

 


	3. Out of the Woods

Levi left Pastor Nick’s just before sunrise. He let Fable ride in a lazy trot so he could enjoy the clear air of the countryside in peace, the wind cool and gentle against his skin. He’d arranged to meet Eren in the same clearing as last night, but as dawn arrived, he found it transformed from the eerie, unlit glade he’d encountered earlier into a quiet, innocuous woodland where sunlight filtering through pale green leaves to paint the forest floor in dappled colours. The air was spiced with resin and the dusky smell of ancient bark, pollen drifting through the air like snowflakes. He could hear small animals foraging in the undergrowth and woodhens crying in the tree. The forest was bursting with life and light, and as Levi wrapped his arms around Fable’s neck and rested his forehead against her, he could almost pretend these weren’t the Dark Woods.

The serenity was interrupted when he felt Fable shift against him, raising her head to stare somewhere over his shoulder.

“What is it, girl?” He followed her gaze, noting her flared nostrils and muscles taut with wariness. He saw before he heard them, which was strange because horse hooves were not usually discrete against the crunch of dried leaves and twigs that scattered the forest floor. The figure that materialized out of the woods was as pale as an apparition, and it took Levi a moment to register the form as that of a pure white shire horse, its ghostly mane hanging long and untamed over its crest and forehead. It looked so ethereal and wild, a spike of fear shot through Levi’s heart as it occurred to him it could be a demon. Fable’s strange behaviour didn’t comfort him much either; she was an old mare with the kind of calm temperament that had endured multiple charges into battle without being spooked.

Levi’s fingers itched towards his swordstick as he positioned himself defensively in front of his horse. He watched the other horse approach almost leisurely, head bowed low and not even watching him with the vigilance wild animals usually reserved for humans. Levi saw a second later why; it’s milky-white eyes were fixed staring but unseeing at the ground. It was blind.

Levi’s eyes flicked to the side as he noticed a hooded figure by its side, one hand knotted in the horse’s ghostly mane. Levi recognised the boy’s height, and the thin braid that escaped the confines of the hood, and only then did he allow himself to ease. Eren tugged down his hood as he approached and offered Levi a wide smile with his cherry-red lips. Levi unclenched his hand from the hilt of his swordstick and straightened his posture.

“You took your sweet time.” He eyed the meagre packs he now noticed strapped to the shire horse’s saddle. It was such a broad-shouldered breed, he hadn’t even noticed them before. It didn’t look like enough for someone intending to relocate permanently. “Is that all you’re bringing?”

“It’s mostly my herbs. I don’t need much anything else.” Eren patted the few bags. “I have money for anything more I might need.” He turned to Levi expectantly, bottom lip tugged between his teeth. Levi’s gaze slid sideways and away, looking over woods around them. A day’s ride they had before them; all the way back to the fringe of Maria to their outpost along the east wall. Just him and this wild boy from the heart of the woods. Levi hardly knew him.

Well, he’d seen him in the nude already; that was a pretty big step.

Levi cleared his throat.

“You said all your goodbyes? You have everything you need? You won’t be able to return for a couple weeks at least.” Eren nodded, eyes now bright with excitement as he bounced on the spot.

“Yes, yes, let’s go!”

Levi’s own smile was cut short as Fable whinnied and shied again, her instincts telling her to retreat but still hesitant to leave her masters side.

“I don’t know why she’s acting like this. It’s not like her at all.” Perhaps it was the forest? Levi eyed the unassuming tree line suspiciously, but it’s not like Fable had ever been spooked by it before. 

“Oh.” Eren’s brow knitted together. “It’s probably you.”

“Me?”

“Yes.” Eren’s fingers untangled from the mane of his blind steed and he stepped forward. Levi watched him carefully. “It’s just like the other day; the spirits in the woods can sense you. This time not because you’re in a big group, but because you’re familiar. They remember you.”

“How sweet…” Levi’s gaze slipped to glance at the woods around him. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, except… had it grown a little darker? Fable danced nervously on the spot, her eyes rolled around for signs of danger, clearly sensing something that Levi could not. “Can you put another charm on me? Like last time?” He looked back to Eren to find the witch boy had drawn even closer, barely a foot away. He was tall, more edging towards a young man than a boy. Witch-boy sounded better than witch-man, though.

“A charm?” Eren looked thoughtful. “Yes, something like that.” And before the soldier could react, Eren had leant down and pressed his ruby lips against his.

They were warm, soft and dry, and the kiss chaste but firm. Levi’s mind had barely processed what was happening, when suddenly they were gone. Eren leaned back and smiled, looking pleased.

“Wha-?” His eyes were on Levi’s lips. Levi brought his fingers up to touch them, and when he looked down, saw they had come away pink.

“Bloodsuckle,” Eren explained, pointing to his own lips. “To guard against possession.”

“Ah.” Eren smiled again, then turned away to mount his horse. Levi looked down at his stained fingertips blankly. “And this was the only way to apply it, I suppose?”

The witch-boy’s laugh was light like birdsong, making up for the suddenly curious lack of it around them.

“Of course not, but it is the fastest,” He said, steering his great beast around towards the sunrise. His eyes glittered dangerously in the lowlight, a dimple appearing on his cheek as his lips twisted into a grin. “And the funnest.”

 

**********

“I have a question.” They were around halfway through the day’s ride, but until now, conversation between them had been short and relatively impersonal. Eren’s energy from earlier that morning had significantly diminished after hours on horseback in the cold, and he seemed content to ride in a comfortable silence, which suited Levi just fine.

“Hm?”

“About what you were doing in the woods last night, when I found you.” Eren raised an inquiring eyebrow at him and Levi took that as a sign to continue. “Hanji said you were praying? And something about a sacrifice?”

The young witch chewed his lip as he considered how to respond.

“Sacrifice sounds a little morbid, but I suppose that’s one thing to call it. I prefer offering, since it’s really an exchange. But it’s a thing we have to do every full moon; I was making peace with the woods.”

“What did you do to piss it off?” That made Eren laugh, and Levi found the corners of his own lips turning up without him even realising.

“Nothing. I meant it more… ritualistically.” Eren squinted through the sunlight he tried to find the words to explain. His expression of concentration was disarmingly adorable, with his rosebud red lips puckering into a pout and a line appearing between his brows as they pulled down into a frown. “It’s an agreement to coexist. The village witches have been doing it for centuries. Witch’s blood is very magically potent, you know, and my offering was as the regional witch to watch over and maintain the woods.”

“What do you get in return?” He had mentioned it was an exchange.

“Protection, safe passage, cooperation…” Eren shrugged as he rattled off the list, as if to say ‘ _the usual_ ’.

“Huh.”

They rode in silence for a while, only the sounds of their horses hoof beats and breathing punctuating the still air. There was nothing else around them to make any noise, the moors stretching for miles as far as the eye could see. Small birds ducked and weaved among the bushes, diving for insects and tittering, but otherwise it was quiet. The air was still so chilly that their breaths materialized before them in small clouds.

“Why were you naked, though?”

Eren snorted and looked down, absent-mindedly stroked the faint pink scar on the back of his hand from last night’s offering. Any other person and Levi would have felt awkward asking the question that nagged at him, but he knew Eren wasn’t bothered by lack of attire, so he took it as a sign he wasn’t crossing any lines of propriety.

“Some say it helps the magic flow easier; it’s very energy-based so sometimes thick layers hinder the transfer. Personally I just like the feel of the wind on my skin.”

Eren flashed him with an impish grin.

“What if someone caught you like that?”

“In the Dark Woods?” The boy looked at him sceptically and Levi conceded with a shrug how unlikely it seemed. Not that Eren had seemed embarrassed when Levi had found him in his state of undress last night; in fact, the boy seemed to revel in his discomfort. “Of all the things in the Woods to be shocked by, a naked boy hardly makes the list. Anyone alarmed by such a sight is someone I can handle.”

He sounded very sure of himself.

“ _I_ was pretty surprised.” Levi glanced at Eren from the corner of his eye as he continued. “Are you saying you could handle me?”

He wasn’t sure what sort of reaction he’d expected from the witch-boy. In fact, he wasn’t sure why he bothered trying to have expectations at _all_. All Levi knew was he hadn’t expected the sudden burst of laughter that Eren let out, head thrown back and eyes shut tight. When he finally recovered and turned back to him, his expression was still amused and faintly pitying, like he knew something Levi didn’t.

“Captain,” He smiled, like the question was absurd and the answer hardly needed saying. “I’m handling you right now.”


	4. Knightmare

Levi woke in a cold sweat, the after images of limbs thrashing against churning black water burned into his memory and a haunting, gurgling scream echoing shrill in his ears. He blinked, his room coming into focus as the nightmare faded and slithered back to hide amongst his memories until next time.

“Levi?”

He lay in his bed, staring at the yawning rafters in the ceiling as his mind reeled and recalibrated. The room was a deep, dark purple; it was a long time till dawn. His hair was plastered against his sweat soaked forehead.

No, that was water.

Eren was here.

Levi’s gaze focused unsteadily on the boy leaned half over him, a damp cloth hovering uncertainly in his hand. It smelled of rosemary, lavender, and other, unfamiliar herbs. Levi suddenly realised what had happened, and the shame washed over him.

“Did I wake you?” His voice was hoarse from screaming.

A nod. His eyes were clear and watchful, free of judgement.

He should have anticipated that, when Eren chose the small room adjoining Levi’s as his own. There was a reason he slept so far from the others, high up in his solitary tower. That reason just happened to elude him in the moment he saw the way Eren’s face had lit up at the tiny room overlooking the moors and begged to claim it as his own. It was an obsolete design; a manservant’s room, built with a small door leading into Levi’s for ease of access, though the castle hadn’t housed a Lord or his servants in years. Of course he’d hear his screams with just a flimsy wooden door between them.

“I’m sorry.”

Eren’s brows creased at the apology, but Levi was just relieved he couldn’t see pity on his face. It was why he’d moved quarters in the first place; seeing the sympathetic looks on his squads faces every morning grated on him until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“This is what I am here for.” He put aside the wash cloth and unfolded a handkerchief that had laid on his lap. Levi watched him methodically sort through batches of dried herbs and slip them into a small cotton draw-string pouch. The fragrance was stronger now, but soothing. “To help you sleep,” Eren explained. He pulled the strings to seal the pouch and rolled it between his palms to crush the contents. He leaned over Levi, and the older man shifted to allow him to tuck it beneath his pillow. He smelled of sweet resin, rainstorms, and pine. He smelled like the woods.

He picked up the wash cloth again and, silencing Levi’s protests with a patronizing shush, resumed dabbing. The cloth was cool and soothing against his skin, and Eren’s attentions not unwelcome.

“Ilse.”

The name made Levi stiffen. He’d spoken in his sleep, too.

“You don’t have to talk about it,” Eren added, sensing his unease. The knight forced himself to relax. He watched Eren’s face carefully, but the witch looked absorbed in his work. He watched the single braid swing like a pendulum in the space between them, brushing the brown of Eren’s clavicle. Did he sleep with it in too? He focused on it, and felt his heartbeat slow.

“She was our witch.”

_Was._

Levi closed his eyes, then, when all it did was make the memories of his nightmare reappear on the backs of his eyelids, forced them open again with a sigh.

“She died,” Eren surmised, his voice level and light. It wasn’t probing or laced with morbid curiosity; just patiently edged him on to speak.

“She was killed in a mission. Drowned.”

Levi reached up to still Eren’s hand, and Eren retracted it, taking the hint. He put the cloth away and pulled his knees up to his chin, resting his feet on the edge of the mattress. He waited. Outlined in moonlight, his edges seemed to glow. Levi turned his head and looked at the door on the opposite wall that led to Eren’s room.

“How often do you dream about it?”

“Often.” Often enough to never forget a single detail from that night. His dreams were always so vivid; a clear, perfect replay of those final moments. He could still feel the ghost of her nails clawing down his wrists.

“You blame yourself.” Levi’s eyebrows knitted. He hated that line: ‘ _you can’t blame yourself_.’ It was usually what followed.

“I was in charge. I was responsible. I was – it was…” Of course he blamed himself.

“You should remember her in life, not her death.”

“Easier said than done.” Levi managed a dry, humourless laugh. It was horrible. The memory was horrible. He wished to be free of the nightmares, but some part of him feared that he would forget that night. How could he move on when Ilse couldn’t?

The silence stretched long and weary. Eren’s presence was not uncomfortable; it wasn’t taut with awkwardness, the lapse in voices chased with a desperation for something else to say.

“You need rest.”

“So do you.” Levi suddenly remembered with guilt that Eren’s companionship meant the boy was missing his own sleep. It was his first night at the base; he’d need to be well-rested for his first day. “You can leave now, thank you. I’m fine. This happens often.” He’d make himself a pot of tea and look over tomorrow’s reports until dawn broke. That was the usual routine.

“Close your eyes.”

“Eren—“

“Shh!” It was sharp and firm and Levi relented, feeling like a chastised child. He closed his eyes begrudgingly.

 

“ _Grey and tender is the rain_

_Over hills and wildflowers_

_Wash away the old day's stain_

_Wile away the wilting hours_ ”

 

“ _Soft and gentle is the rain_

_Through gaping gullies, bumbling_

_Caressing leaves and window panes_

_A sweet song muted and mumbling_ ”

 

His voice was hardly above a whisper; soft enough to soothe but loud enough to carry a tune.

Levi felt the frown he didn’t realise he was wearing smooth out. He felt the mattress shift as Eren gently rocked on the spot. The repetitive motion was soothing; like being rocked to sleep.

 

“ _Slow and silent is the rain_

_Whispering sheets, a breathless swoon_

_On tumbling brooks and the violet spray_

_Of night blossoms twilight bloom_ ”

 

He smelled lavender and rosemary, underpinned by Eren’s own, wild fragrance. He felt Eren’s warmth beside him, and the movement of his body close enough to touch. He heard his voice, soft and rich and certain, like wind through an ancient oak.

He saw no more dreams that night.


	5. Traces

The next morning, as the Captain and his squad ran through drills, the groundsman showed Eren to the room where Ilse had worked from before her death. It was a long, rectangular basement built below the grounds adjacent to the submerged kitchens. The only light was what of the sun’s rays that filtered through narrow barred windows lining the upper walls; one side peering inwards along the dusty ground of the base centre, and the opposite windows level with the grass of the outside moors.

A large furnace stood dusted and cleared at the far end of the room; an empty cauldron ready to be used over fresh kindle set deep into the ancient, soot-stained fireplace. The ceiling was low and lengths of rope fishnet had been nailed up to hang like heavy cobwebs, sprigs of dried herbs and various medicinal roots dangling down like low-hanging fruits ready to be plucked. A long, heavy-set wooden desk ran along the centre of the room, scattered with open books, glass jars and bottles, inkpots and splayed papers as if the previous occupant had left in a hurry fully intending to return to complete what they’d begun. Eren of course knew Ilse had never returned from her last mission. It was obvious that, although the dust and spider webs that would have accumulated in the months since her death had been regularly fended off, no one had touched her belongings even to so much as straighten out the scattered sheets of stained paper or to cork unstopped inkpots. Eren wandered the length of the room in reverent awe, fingers brushing the open tomes and gaze roving the wondrous, full-stocked supplied methodically packed away among the shelves and cabinets. After years cooped up in Castle Utgard with Hanji and the meagre supplies they managed to scrape together from their herb garden and passing merchants, the room seemed like something out of a dream. The things he could accomplish with these things! Herbs and ingredients he’d only heard of in Hanji’s wistful stories and seen sketches of in dog-eared books. And all the books! This was the closest thing he’d ever seen to a library; he wanted to dive straight into reading the thick, leather-bound volumes shoehorned into the great, sagging bookshelves. He wouldn’t stop until he’d read each from cover to cover, and by then, he’d probably know more than Hanji.

The room was fantastic and unbelievable, but Eren couldn’t shake the overwhelming feeling of abandonment that hung over the place; it was a perfectly preserved snapshot of the past and of a person no longer here. He was supposed to work from here now, but he still felt like an outsider. For months Levi’s squad had left the place virtually untouched, as if anticipating Ilse’s eventual return. Perhaps it had been their way of mourning and they’d all since then come to terms with the fact that their old witch would be replaced and the new one inevitably take up the lodgings and shape it to their fancy. Nonetheless, it had taken seeing this room for Eren to fully comprehend the jarring reality that he was in a new place now; a new home where’d he’d have to foster relationships and goodwill from scratch. And that, as a witch, he was just another cog in an ancient machine; a replacement in an old mechanism that would probably only begrudgingly accept him into their workings creaking, groaning, and complaining as they adjusted to his new and foreign presence. Everything he did differently would be a fresh reminder of that which he’d replaced. Levi and his squad had been friendly and welcoming enough, but they’d yet to get down to business, and ultimately, he wasn’t one of them. Not yet.

“Settling in?”

Eren started and whipped around to face the stairs descending into the witch’s quarters. An unfamiliar man stood at the top, hand resting easily on the railings and watching him with an unreadable smile. He had a handsome face; straight nose, high cheekbones, fair skin, and a crown of pale gold hair swept back elegantly from his face. Eren didn’t recognise him from among Levi’s squadmembers, and as he looked over him curiously, his gaze settled on the royal blue cloak sitting on the proud set of shoulders and the row of gold stars embroidered along the trim.

“ _Wizard_.” He hissed the word like a jinx, unconsciously recoiling. A thousand hexes danced on the tip of his tongue on reflex and he bit them back, albeit reluctantly. The wizard’s smile grew into an amused grin that showed off straight white teeth.

“I have to say, that’s the best reaction I’ve ever gotten from a witch before.” His voice was light, like setting a witch on edge couldn’t very well be his final mistake, and then had the audacity to begin descending the stairs. Eren tracked his movements like a cornered fox. “But then, I heard country witch’s had older grievances.”

He stopped two feet from Eren and pale blue eyes looked him over slowly – more assessing than judgemental. Eren did likewise, although definitely judgementally and perhaps even with a sneer. He extended a hand to shake and Eren hated that he flinched on instinct.

“My name is Farlan; I’m the base Wizard.” Eren couldn’t help squinting at the offered hand like it was a trap, and after a moment Farlan shrugged and withdrew it.

“Eren.” He muttered his name grudgingly. Names had power. “Witch.” Of course he knew that already, but it didn’t hurt to emphasize the fact.

Farlan nodded like he didn’t notice his tone, still smiling pleasantly. Eren disliked that he’d behaved nothing but chivalrously even if his very presence set his teeth on edge. It wouldn’t do for him to continue behaving like a rogue woodwitch with a grievance while the other tottered around like a Lord; his mother would have words.

“Are you finding everything to your satisfaction?” The wizard turned to look over the room, hands clasped behind his back. Eren turned to look over the same scene of untouched organized chaos and he suddenly felt ashamed for his feelings of reluctance. Here was a wonderfully stocked room at his disposal, and all he could think about was Ilse and worry over whether he was really wanted. It was stupid; if he wasn’t wanted, Levi would never have brought him, but feelings of insecurity rarely heeded reason.

“It’s very impressive. Makes everything I’ve been working with so far look like wooden play-swords next to an armoury.” _And yet…_ Eren pursed his lips and looked at his feet. He only knew about Ilse what Levi had divulged from his nightmare and that was all to do with her death. He’d made observations from the state of her room as well, but he wanted to know more. He was just uncertain whether he could - and should - ask. “Did you… know the witch before me?”

“Ilse?” Eren noted with mild relief the wizard showed no external signs of discomfort at the topic. Farlan frowned into space as he thought. “Not particularly intimately and not nearly as much as the rest of Levi’s squad, but you of all would know witches and wizards mix like oil and water. While our acquaintance was hardly hostile, we talked little and strictly only when necessary.” Eren was a combination of disappointed at the lack of insight into the witch herself and relieved that, of all the people to ask, he’d chosen the one least attached and likely resent the subject. Especially now that Farlan himself had confirmed her closeness to the rest of the squad, which unfortunately did little to alleviate Eren’s concern.

Farlan seemed to read something in his expression because his fair brows creased curiously. “May I ask why the query?”

Eren didn’t look at him when he spoke, self-conscious of how easily his expression had already been read.

“I just couldn’t help but notice the efforts everyone seems to have taken to preserve things as she left them. Everything is so undisturbed.” _And I hate to intrude_. Eren stopped before the thought passed his lips. It was a foolish, childish concern and he hate to bare it aloud let alone to a wizard.

If Farlan thought anything of the explanation, he carefully kept it to himself. He nodded solemnly; a perfect mixture of grim ceremony and genteel assent.

“The squad took her death hard. Lives lost in their line of work is hardly rare, but it doesn’t make it any easier. They’re a close-knit bunch, and while they’re all trained and experienced to understand any one of them can fall at any time, the bonds they share are an iron chain; a link broken resonates with them all.”

Did that reassure him? Eren stared at the pair of boots at the foot of the stares. Small, ladies boots; the toes scuffed and the heels caked in dry mud. No, not really.

“I should head off.” Eren nodded in acknowledgement, still contemplating the boots. “I’ll let you unpack. It was nice to meet you, Eren.”

“Mmh.”

Farlan took his leave and left Eren alone once again in the room. He looked at his worn satchel sitting on a corner of the table, at the handful of leather pouches and small glass jars had tumbled out when he'd set it down. He pulled up a stool and carefully upturned the bag onto a clear space on the tabletop where it wouldn't disturb anything and set about  systematically organizing the contents by purpose. Once complete – a process that didn’t take long given his scant supply – he drew his knees up to his chin and contemplated his inventory. Perhaps he’d take his things back to his room rather than leave them here after all. He was accustomed to working with limited means, he could make do.


	6. Rot and Remains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart by [shingekicornwrites](http://shingekicornwrites.tumblr.com/post/143702906983/so-witchs-vein-and-blood-stains-updated-and-since)!!
> 
> Farlan’s a bit of a brat in this. I figured his main canon characterisitics were his cleverness, wit, loyalty, and ambition, but that didn't mean he couldn't be a little pompous and facetious under the right circumstances. Wizardry is a University educated, strictly male, lavishly sponsored profession. They’re a little unaccustomed to people not instantly prostrating themselves before them to be spewed wisdom at. Growing up under conditions such as those would, inevitably, make Farlan something of the fantasy-equivalent of a frat boy.

“I met your new witch.”

Levi didn’t look up from his desk at Farlan’s voice.

“And you emerged unscathed,” he drawled. “Impressive.”

He was sweaty and exhausted after drills and hadn’t even had the time to wash his face or arms before rushing to his study to read the backlog of letters that had piled up in the short time he was away. A messenger had arrived that morning with news that Lord Erwin would be passing through in less than a week and had nothing more to say on the matter. Levi could only assume he’d missed some prior letter that would shed further light on the reason.

Farlan wandered along the shelves of the study, tapping the spines of untouched books and dragging his expensive boot soles loudly along the flagstones. He could tell the wizard was bored, which was amusing because it meant Eren hadn’t entertained him as much as he’d expected. Every witch seemed to react to him in different degrees; when Ilse had first arrived, she’d steered around him with averted eyes like he was some nasty spoiled Lord’s son whose attention was better avoided. Farlan had found endless delight in hounding the poor witch with patronizing questions about her Craft, responding to each quiet and careful explanation with an obnoxious ‘how?’ in a chain that never seemed to end until Levi intervened.

“I expected an old woman when I heard you were bringing one from a country village.” His voice was almost accusing, like he partially blamed Levi for his ruined game. He probably thought an older witch would be easier to antagonize. Levi should introduce him to Hanji sometime; now that was something he wouldn’t emerge from unscathed.

“What did he do?” Levi asked indulgently. He was more concerned with the heap of papers on his desk, but Farlan could get tetchy if he felt neglected and he’d rather play agony aunt than have his squad distracted from their duties babysitting him.

“Nothing.”

“He didn’t care much for you, did he?” Levi guessed, and the silence was enough answer. Levi’s lips twitched and he glanced up to see the other man pause by the window and frown, as if unable to comprehend why or how anyone could ignore him. Wizards were a proud lot. Levi could attest there was no greater affront to their dignity than indifference or dismissal. Intentionally or not, Eren had struck a nerve and Farlan would be licking his wounds for days.

The wizard sniffed and adjusted his mantle, brushing the shoulders of imagined lint.

“He had other things on his mind.”

“Such as?”

He’d make himself feel important again by making leading statements to which people would have to dig and burrow for answers.

“I think he feels uncomfortable working in Ilse’s room.”

Levi finally abandoned his efforts sifting through the paperwork to give Farlan his complete attention. Farlan looked pleased and pretended to be occupied by a loose thread on his sleeve. Levi sighed, exhausted and impatient.

“What do you mean?”

“He seemed very distracted by how well preserved all her things were. He hadn’t changed a thing when I went down to visit, but rather set up shop in a small corner of the bench.” Farlan shrugged nonchalantly, as if this observation could be nothing at all. “If I had to hazard a guess, I’d say your little witch-boy is feeling a little insecure. Wouldn’t stop asking about her.”

Coupled with what little he’d gleaned of the past witch from Levi’s nightmare, he could imagine how acutely Eren was interpreting all the lingering traces of Ilse’s presence.

“What did you say to him?”

“I said you were all very close to her, hence why you hadn’t touched her chambers.”

Levi looked down at his desk and massaged his temples.

“I better go find him.”

 

**************

 

Eren watched it approach from the shadows, rattling like dry bones and the sharp crack of splintered wood. Its joints groaned with movements that were slow with ancient certainty, and the aging wolf guarding its side watched him with wary amber eyes discoloured with disease. The young witch bowed his head with reverence. He looked up under the hood of his cloak and saw the forest spirit mirror the gesture with aching grace, one hoof stepping forward as it lowered its body like a great ship sinking into the ocean. The wooden bones of its ribcage were bleached white and wizened, marred with ugly, parasitic fungus, and where a healthy green coat should have cloaked its hide, instead grew witch’s vein in voracious spidery patchwork.

“ _It should not be like this_ ,” Eren thought. His gaze flickered around the woods surrounding them, leafless, dark, and sickly. The earth was hard and infertile underfoot, the dusty earth spitting up ashy clouds with each step. Trees had grown in warped and gnarled forms like clawed fingers frozen in agony, their bark peeled and rotting where the moisture hadn’t already been sucked out by the ruthless sun and the pestilence of fungi thriving in the decay. Eren was used to the Dark Woods stillness; it was the silence of a wild beast. Of a breath held, taut with alertness and caution that crackled with tension like a storm cloud. This forest had a different, disconcerting silence. It was the final, desperate wheeze of a dying breath. It was as still as death.

The spirits eyes were gaping holes sunken into the skeletal crown of its skull. They looked into him, curious and sensing his magic. Eren had little doubt it had been at least decades since a witch with any good intentions had set foot in these woods. Even now he could feel the witch’s vein, which flourished excessive and destructive over every languished tree, drawing in his power. He must be like an oasis in a barren, lifeless desert for even the spirit to have distinguished his presence so soon.

The spirit’s head tilted to the side, its gaping maw silent and unmoving, but Eren heard the question.

_Why are you here, witch?_

He looked up into its bottomless gaze towering four feet over his own head. Its great bony antlers spreading overhead should have been flourishing with saplings and vibrant blossoms instead stood proud but sterile. It wasn’t right.

“I came to see the woods.”

_You are not from here. There are no witch’s here._

Eren knew that, but what of Ilse? She had been here before him, so why was this place so neglected and frail? A forest should not have deteriorated so much in a few months. To reach this level of perishing should have taken centuries.

“I am from the south. I live here now.”

The lone wolf at its hoofs, sensing he was no imminent threat, settled down on its haunches to wait. It was disturbing how prominent its ribs were through the matted, balding coat of its fur. Where was its pack? Where was any other creature in these woods? It was not uncommon for spirits to have companions, but it was wrong for it to need a guard.

The spirit considered him silently. Eren sensed no malevolence in its gait, but it was impossible not to feel daunted in its presence. It tilted its chin up in a gesture almost regal. This spirit, which was weaker and more brittle than the sickliest sapling in the Dark Woods back home, still struck a stately and disarming sight.

_And what have you seen of my woods?_

“It is sick,” replied Eren. He looked around him with sorrow. “It is weak and dying. It should not be like this.”

The spirit bristled, the claw-like hands by its side curling into fists with a sound like bone dice against a stone tabletop. Spirits were proud; to slight its woods were to slight it. Eren did not shrink back, though. The observation was honest, not born of insolence. To say otherwise would have been blatantly untrue and lying to such a creature would have been a greater insult.

“Why do you not have a witch?”

_We have been neglected too long. Any who pass through mourn and despair but think us a lost cause. We are too cumbersome a burden to undertake._

“How long?”

_Two hundred winters._

Eren’s heart sank. He thought of his woods back home, so beautiful, healthy, and full of life and magic. Not one day had it been without a witch. It must have been thousands of years old.

“Let me help.” Even as he said the words, he felt his resolve grow. Felt the protectiveness take hold of his limbs and make him want to funnel everything he had into this small, decrepit forest.

_You are young._

“I have time,” Eren countered, not discouraged. “And you are going to need it.”

The spirit creaked like an old house in a blizzard. The wolf cocked its head and its ears perked up, its dull eyes suddenly alert. Eren heard it too, but felt it first. A small, weak breeze rustle his cloak. The trees shuddered and shook around him, like a great old beast roused from an ancient slumber. He felt the forest awaken slowly and with great effort, and it made his heart swell with sudden unbridled happiness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Spirit of the Ill Forest by Sergey Demidov](https://www.artstation.com/artwork/goAb8)


	7. Unfamiliar Grounds

It wasn’t hard to find Eren. The boy had a penchant to wander, and he particularly seemed to like meandering down the dirt path away from the bustle of the base towards the muted solitude of the moors. Levi spotted his green cloak easily through the bare branches of the Palleen Forest. He would have blended into the deep verdant of the Dark Woods seamlessly in such a shade, but the Palleen had been wasted for centuries now, and any colour stood out starkly amidst the pallid brown twigs.

Levi approached curiously, straining to see what the other was up to. He’d made his way deeper into the woods and was now crouched on the ground, hunched over with his cloak hanging low in a way that concealed from Levi what he was up to. As he drew closer, he saw the erratic and jerky movement of his shoulders that showed he was digging, for what, Levi had no clue.

“Eren?”

The witch didn’t appear to hear him. He was panting with exertion, completely focused on his work with a single-minded determination. As Levi approached he caught movement from the corner of his vision and froze when he saw a low silhouette slink slowly closer as if mirroring his proximity. A mangy old wolf with watchful amber eyes tracked his motions carefully from the shadow of a nearby tree. It pointedly didn’t seem concerned by Eren’s presence, just his. Levi stared it down for a few more seconds before deciding it had no intention of attacking, and drew closer to Eren, who was now shivering violently with the evening wind that the stripped trees did little to block.

Levi could see his hands now, and was alarmed to see them bare and bloody, scrambling futilely at the frozen earth.  He’d barely made a dent in the hard ground and his fingernails were broken and jagged, mud and blood smeared up scraped knuckles pale and bloodless from the cold. Levi dropped to his knees and grabbed them in his gloved ones, finally startling Eren out of his daze. He looked up with unfocused, wide eyes and Levi saw tear tracks glistening on his cheeks.

“Eren, what’s wrong?! What are you doing?”

The witch-boy blinked, gathering his bearings. He looked from Levi, to his bleeding hands clasped in his, and at the ground where he’d been digging. He was silent, as if stunned and trying to piece together what he was seeing. Levi wondered if he’d been in some sort of trance or something. He shook the hands held between his own, gentle but insistent, and leaned in so Eren was forced to meet his concerned frown.

“I’m cold,” The boy whispered. His lips were pale and chapped, his skin blotchy from the chill, but his eyes were as green as if they’d bled the life from the woods around them. His shivers grew as though his body was only now beginning to register its discomfort. Levi drew closer, releasing Eren’s hands to draw his hood up and adjust his cloak over his shaking shoulders. He glanced towards the wolf when he saw movement and saw that, while it hadn’t drawn closer, its body had lowered and tensed as if waiting to spring. He wasn’t too concerned; there were at least ten feet between them and his dagger was close at hand. He rubbed up Eren’s shoulders and wiped the tears from his cheeks, accidentally leaving smears of dirt from his gloves.

 “Eren,” he said, more quietly now. Eren’s face twitched towards his in acknowledgement, but his gaze was fixed on his failed digging attempt. “What were you going? Why are you crying?”

Eren’s head shook minutely, and his brows stitched together.

“I was trying to dig a well.”

Levi couldn’t help the startled bark of laughter at that.

“A _well_?”

“Like in the Dark Woods. For offerings and stuff.” Eren’s frown grew as he glared down at his attempt at such. He looked down at his ruined hands and sighed dejectedly.

“What are you offering for?” Levi took his gloves off and gently slipped them over Eren’s chilly fingers. He knew why Eren made the monthly offering to the Dark Woods, but why here?

“I thought – These woods need a witch. I wanted to start as soon as possible.” Levi drew back in surprise at that.

“Like what you did for the Dark Woods?”

Eren nodded distractedly. He looked upset by his failure.

“Don’t you need a full moon for that? And…” Levi looked around at the dying, crooked trees around them. His eyes met those of wolf, who glared back vehemently as if it could sense his judgment. “These woods are a little…” He let the sentence hang. What he meant was pretty obvious; the Dark Woods were powerful and brimming with magic; he could see why a strong alliance would have benefited any witch there, but here?

“It wasn’t always like this,” Eren said, looking up with earnest eyes. “And it’s better with a full moon, but you can do without. I just wanted to get started right away.”

“Eren, it’s the middle of autumn. The ground is still frozen and hard. Wouldn’t it be better to wait a month for spring and the next full moon?”

Even now his knees were already starting to ache and grow uncomfortable through the thick material of his breeches. Eren’s lips pressed together and he nodded glumly.

“This is quite a commitment, Eren. These woods won’t recover in a moon span.”

“I know.”

Eren had seemed reticent and miserable, but now his voice strengthened with resolve. Levi sighed and brushed the stray hair from Eren’s face.

“Well, if anyone can do it, you can.”

Levi was rewarded with a small smile and found his fingers drifting down to the boy’s cheek. He pretended to wipe away some the dirt tracks to conceal the gesture, and Eren leant into his touch.

“Why were you crying?” He asked again softly. “Are you lonely? Did something upset you?” Levi thought back to his conversation with Farlan and wondered if the sight of Ilse’s lingering presence and the apparent reluctance to clear it all away had been too much for a homesick and displaced young witch.

“No, I was just upset by the woods. I got a little distracted while digging and I was angry and frustrated. I feel tired just being around here compared to back home. I didn’t even realise I was crying.”

Levi nodded. He couldn’t begin to understand, not really, but he could imagine what it must be like to have lived in a forest as bursting with magic and life as the Dark Woods, and then suddenly be surrounded by one like this. For a moment Levi felt ashamed of the state of things; it was like taking a beautiful wild bird from it's home in the tropics, only to trap it in the confines of a bare and insipid living room. 

“Do you want to go back now?" Levi only realised after he'd asked the question that he wasn't sure if he meant back home to the base or home to Shiganshina. Unnerved by the possibility of Eren's response, he continued. "I’ll take a look at your hands and you can clean up.”

Eren sniffed and wiped at his pink nose with the back of his gloved hand. He nodded, eyelashes clumped together with tears. Levi didn't want to take him back to the base full of loud, unfamiliar noises and the intrusive stares of strangers just yet, but he wanted to bring him out of the cold and somewhere he could attend to his hands quickly. If he had found the latent crackle of wilderness and unpredictability the witch-boy had carried about when they'd first met unsettling, it was nothing compared to the unnaturalness of seeing how small and miserable he looked now. Levi made to rise when a sharp motion in his periphery made him freeze in place. He looked towards the old, greying wolf only to see it glaring back, lips pulled back over it's teeth in a silent snarl. 

“Mind calling off your friend? He looks like he wants to chew my face off.” Eren looked puzzled by the request and followed Levi’s gaze to the wolf still watching from the shade outside the clearing. It straightened up at Eren’s attention, head cocking to the side. Eren mirrored the movement, the confusion on his face growing.

“I… don’t know why he’s here. I thought he left.” And then called out to the wolf, “Why are you still here?”

The wolf blinked at him, as if surprised by the sudden attention, and then as they watched, it lowered its body towards the ground, ears and lips pulling back as it tucked its tail between its legs.

“What’s he doing?” Eren asked from the corner of his mouth.

“Submitting,” was Levi’s bewildered response. There were enough wolves around the area for it to be worthwhile to know how to read their behaviour. He’d only seen wolves submit in such a way when around pack alphas though.

“To me?”

Well, there was no other sign of life around them and it certainly hadn’t been to Levi.

Slowly Eren got to his feet and Levi followed suite, hand on the hilt of his dagger. He watched alertly as Eren tentatively took a step towards the lone wolf, muscles tense and waiting for any sudden signs of aggression. Instead, the wolf suddenly dropped to the ground and rolled over onto its back, twisting its head to expose its throat and whimpering pitifully.

“What the fuck,” Levi breathed, stunned. “What did you do?”

Eren turned to look at him, wide-eyed.

“Nothing!”

“Well, can you tell it to piss off?”

He looked back to the wolf, head tilted to the side as he looked over the display. The wolf wriggled in the spot and let out another whimper, it's ribs painfully visible and pressing against the shrunken, balding fur of it's underbelly.

“He looks very hungry, Levi…”

Levi could hear exactly where Eren was going from the tone in his voice.

“Yeah, which is exactly why I wouldn’t be surprised if it turned around and tried to take a chunk out of you.”

“He wouldn’t do that,” Eren retorted defensively, and then to the wolf in a softer voice, “Would you, boy?”

“Eren…” The witch didn’t hear the warning in Levi’s voice and drew closer to the prostrate beast, cooing softly.

“Can we keep him?”

“No!”

“He looks sick. And hungry.”

“It’s a wild animal, Eren, not a puppy.”

Eren was close enough now to stroke the pale fur of the wolf’s exposed underside. It squirmed happily at the attention, pink tongue lolling out of its mouth like an oversized puppy. Levi wanted to throw his hands up in surrender. Eren turned to look at him, green eyes wide and pleading, and Levi anticipated his next words before he's even opened his lips to speak. He pointedly sternly at the pair, halting the question in its tracks.

“ _No_.”


	8. Afraid

The next week blew Erwin in like an unwelcome storm front.

“The Most Honourable Erwin Smith,” his herald announced as the small procession of horses cantered into the military base centre. Levi didn’t bother trying to assemble his soldiers to greet him; they were busy with training and Erwin never minded all that formality. He still winced every time he was introduced by his formal address despite having had lifetime to grow accustomed to it.

Levi came out of his study to greet him, shrugging on his coat and rubbing his bare hands against the frosty chill of the early morning. He waited for the Marquis to alight, stamping his feet as his breaths appeared in clouds before his face. Erwin wore a great big, fur-lined cloak that looked like it weighed seven stones and he probably wouldn’t feel a breeze in a hurricane. He smiled at Levi, and at once the latter knew something was off. He’d had that feeling ever since Erwin’s vague letter mentioning he’d be stopping by without any allusion to the reason for his visit, but this diplomatically polite smile didn’t belong this side of the Scouts gate, and it instantly set Levi’s teeth on edge with suspicion.

 “My Lord,” he greeted formally with a nod. Erwin’s lips pressed into a thin line and an annoyed crease appeared between his brows. As far as Levi was concerned, he’d started it when he brought that duplicitous politician smile here. “What’s this about?”

“Not even going to invite your _Lord_ in for tea first?”

Levi noted the rolled up scroll in Erwin’s hand. Erwin noted him noting it and almost made to tuck it back out of sight in the inner folds of his ridiculous cloak before realising the pointlessness of the gesture.

“Looks more business than pleasure. I have a feeling I’m going to want to kick you out, so why bother getting comfortable.” He crossed his arms and stared up defiantly at the other man. Erwin’s herald looked appalled behind him, like he couldn’t believe Levi would speak to his Lord in such a manner. He must be new.

“It’s a new mission,” Erwin explained, his voice a resigned sigh. He looked down at the scroll in his grip and tapped it idly against the knuckles of his other hand.

“You never hand deliver missions.” Levi’s eyes narrowed into slits. “You know I’m going to refuse, that’s why you’re here.”

“I also think I might be able to persuade you against that.” Well now Levi was even more wary. “It’s urgent,” Erwin added, like Levi would care. It wasn’t urgent to _him_ , and he hadn’t gotten where he had by rushing on account of other people.

Out of the corner of his eye, Levi saw Eren returning to the base. He had a basket of mushrooms at his elbow – for dinner or spells Levi wasn’t sure – and that godforsaken wolf trotted obediently at his heels like some trained, simpering puppy. Levi didn’t recall reneging on his decision to not allow Eren to keep it, but it appeared neither boy nor wolf cared.

Eren looked up, surprised by the appearance of the unfamiliar stallions milling about the courtyard in Erwin’s rich court colours, and peered around them curiously. The stallions shied and tensed at the sight of the wolf and the mangy beast tucked closer to Eren in response, lips pulled back over its bared teeth and placing itself between Eren and the huge beasts as if to guard him. Eren patted him distractedly, exchanging looks of suspicion with the members of Erwin’s party.

“Who is that?” Erwin asked, also noticing the new arrival.

“The witch I told you about.”

Erwin looked surprised, appraising Eren loftily. He didn’t mean to look lofty and he certainly would have been chastened if Levi pointed it out, but Erwin just had that effortlessly imperious air to him no matter how much he tried to downplay his nobility.

“He’s just a boy.”

Levi grunted. He had about half a dozen retorts to that. He took the unintended slight towards Eren and added it to the growing list of grievances to hold against the other man.

“Perhaps, but he’s a witch already, and I think that says plenty. Why are you here, Erwin Smith?”

The blond man regarded him quietly. He held out the scroll, and Levi snatched it out of his stupid, gloved hands. Numb fingers made short work of the seal and he shook it open, a little roughly because he was extra irritated now. He’d barely skimmed three lines when his expression turned stony and the shoved the rumpled sheet against Erwin’s chest, eyes like flint.

“No.” The word was as icy and hostile as the morning air. “Will that be all, My Lord?” Levi saw Erwin’s guard shuffle restlessly behind him, discomfited by his demeanour and weighing up whether they should intervene on behalf of their Lord. Erwin raised a placating hand to them and Levi resented him for it.

“They need help.”

Eren had paused at the base of the steps, needing to ascend to go inside, but not certain if approaching the stand-off between the two men was the wisest decision. The sight of his wide-eyed, clueless expression hardened Levi’s resolve all the more.

“You know what you are asking of me. Of all of us.”

“That was a tragic accident born of poor preparation and inexperience. I know you are more capable now.” Erwin chose the words carefully, his sincere blue eyes holding Levi’s stare in a promise. He injected just enough solemnity and earnestness into his tone to fool anyone not keenly attuned to the sound of bullshit, but Levi was much attuned to the sound of bullshit. His clenched his fists so tightly at his sides his nails bit into his palms. What was the punishment for punching a Marquis?

“What makes you think we are any more prepared now than we were then? I’m not endangering my squad like that again; you’ve trusted my judgement well enough before when I’ve picked my battles.”

“What is his name?” Erwin asked. He tilted his head ever so slightly towards the bottom of the staircase where Eren hovered anxiously, still debating what to do. The sudden change in topic and shift in Erwin’s expression from cool placidity to warm interest made Levi tense with caution. He glanced sharply down to Eren and the boy, catching his eye and misinterpreting his temper to be directed at him, stiffened in place like a doe sensing a predator’s stare.

“Eren,” he answered reluctantly. “Why?”

“Eren,” Erwin turned without answering Levi, shooting him an enigmatic look that Levi knew he usually reserved for noblemen he was about to socially demolish with a few choice words in a public setting. He smiled down at the boy who stared back at him, terrified at being addressed by the stranger, and such an intimidatingly dressed one at that. He glanced to Levi helplessly. “I’ve heard much about you. A pleasure to finally meet our new witch. I am Erwin Smith, and this is my march.”

Levi knew Eren wouldn’t know enough about politics and social hierarchy to make heads nor tails of Erwin’s grandeur and words.

“He is the marquis of these lands. A march is another word for his land. He owns us.”

The witch’s eyes widened even more – a feat Levi wouldn’t have thought possible – and he hurriedly folded over into a messy, unpractised approximation of a bow. He didn’t say a word, though, probably still reeling from the address. His wolf sat compliant and quiet at his feet.

“I apologise for my ignorance of the subject, but Levi mentioned you are from the country? Quite close to the Dark Woods, so I hear?”

A stuttered nod from the boy. Another quick glance at Levi. He wished he could help but he was just as perplexed by Erwin’s angle as the other.

“Wonderful. I am to understand a witch’s training and expertise stems from the environment she – or he – is from, yes?”

“I – I suppose.” A small frown pinched the skin between his brows.

“Could you please elaborate on how this might affect the type of work a witch can accomplish?” Then, seeing Eren’s look of alarm. “Let me narrow that down for you, I’m sure that’s quite a broad topic to cover in a brief conversation. Our last witch, Ilse, was trained in the city. I believe she specialized in charms of a sort and clairvoyance? How does that differ from what work you are experienced in?”

Eren swallowed dryly and he tentatively stepped up onto the first step. Levi wanted to intervene but he didn’t know what he was trying to stop here, or if there was anything to stop. He was also, despite himself, surprised by Erwin’s knowledge of the subject and interested in Eren’s answer.

“That actually explains a lot. I was wondering why the woods close to the base were so neglected despite there being a consistent witch’s presence so close by.” Eren wasn’t stuttering and nervous now, absent-mindedly rearranging the fungi in his wicker basket as he mulled over the question. “You are trained for the kind of work you’d be expected to perform, and in big cities, clairvoyance and charms are what’s in demand. You don’t need earth magic as much and you’re not as in tune with nature because it’s not necessary or practical. I’m not very good with trinket charms and I’m just plain rubbish at soothsaying, unlike Ilse would have been, but I _was_ trained to read wilderness, soothe spirits, and heal.” Something seemed to occur to Eren suddenly, wrenching him out of his train of thought. “Do you need me to be good at charms and readings?” he asked. “Because I can learn! I’m not half as good as Ilse would have been, but I’ve been reading her notebooks and I can learn!”

“You’re fine, Eren,” Levi said. The witch didn’t look entirely convinced and shuffled on the spot, clutching his basket tightly and looking fretfully between the two older men. Levi shot Erwin a dark look only to find him already watching him back with the barest hints of triumph in his expression.

“Eren, what do you know about Water Witch’s?” He said it as mildly as he had asked his previous questions, nothing to suggest anything above an idle interest, but Levi instantly stiffened, knowing where this was going.

Eren didn’t notice the tension between them and tilted his head in thought, thin braid slipping out of the collar of his cloak to brush his cheek.

“A bit. I’ve read all the books my mentor had on them, and they’re actually an interest of mine. The basis for water spells and earth magic stem from the same fundamentals, so there are some interesting parallels. Not much is known about them, though. Water Witches are rather reclusive by nature.”

Erwin nodded, looking impressed, interested, and victorious all at once. He turned his penetrating gaze on Levi.

“Looks like you’re more equipped than you thought.”

Levi’s stomach sank, a cold pit of dread settling deep in his gut. He look at Eren, who stared back clueless and wide-eyed.

“He’s just a boy,” he whispered hoarsely, only loud enough for Erwin to hear. The line Erwin’s lips formed was regretful but firm.

“He’s a witch, Levi,” he said, echoing Levi’s previous words. “He was made for this.”

Erwin held the scroll out to Levi and he took it numbly.

“Your services are invaluable to these lands, Captain. We are all grateful,” he announced grandly, loud enough for Eren and his waiting party to hear, and then added in a quiet voice just for Levi, “I don’t like to make you do things you don’t want to, but please appreciate, Levi, sometimes you need an external push. I understand your hesitance, but you can’t let one blemish on your record stop the good work you do.”

“Ilse is not a _blemish_ ,” Levi snapped. He didn’t look up to see Erwin’s expression, glowering at the  scroll in his hand.

“My sincerest apologies, I did not intend it that way. You have my condolences for her, as always.”

Erwin at least had the sense to not hang around. He turned on his heel and descended the short stone staircase as grandly as if they were made of marble, nodding politely to Eren as he passed. He hesitated, finally noticing the hound at the witch’s feet.

“Is that a wolf you have there?”

“Yes,” Eren replied curtly. He glanced up at Levi, having finally caught on to the terseness of their exchange and trying to take a cue from him on how he should behave. Erwin let the silence stretch, hoping for some elaboration, but none seemed forthcoming. Eren stared up at him blankly, and Levi felt immeasurably proud of him for the small act of defiance.

“Is he tame?” Erwin asked instead.

“No more than I am.”

Levi couldn’t tell what Erwin was thinking from his expression, but he just smiled again, charming once more, and returned to his waiting contingent without another word.

Eren ascended the stairs to stand by Levi as the horses were steered back around and the group departed.

“What was that about? Did I say something wrong?” He asked after the silence had stretched for a while. He sounded quiet and timid. Levi shook his head.

“I didn’t realise you had such an impressive repertoire.”

Eren scoffed.

“Of course you did.”

Eren was not Ilse. Levi wouldn’t let him be.


	9. Rogue Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can it get any sexier than [this art](http://noheads.tumblr.com/post/146054972740/late-night-fics-lead-to-late-night-art-3c-have-a) by noheads?? I think not.

With the expedition scheduled to depart just over a week from Erwin’s visit, Levi’s nightmares returned with a vengeance. He had not once asked for Eren’s help with his sleeping problems, but the witch had continued administering a small sleeping charm here or some incense there out of an unspoken, mutual agreement. Often he’d slip in during the night to do so, with Levi only knowing he’d even been in to help when he’d wake the next morning after a full nights rest to find the burnt-out incense stick on his dresser and the herb pouch under his pillowcase. Neither brought it up, though. Levi hated to talk about his dreams even to ask for help, and Eren hardly needed a verbal invitation; Hanji had taught him to be discreet, and even the dullest witch ought to intuit what was needed without needing an explicit request.

Three days before the expedition, Levi was having a particularly restless night. Eren slipped in as usual and set about his routine by the muted glow of a small werelight no bigger than the tip of his thumb. Levi’s skin was clammy and slick with sweat, his eyelashes fluttering as his pupils darted erratically under his eyelids, chasing an unseen threat. Eren hummed softly, combing his fingers comfortingly through the mussed strands of his captain’s hair as he gently slipped the herb pouch under his pillow.

“Eren.”

The werelight fizzled out with a startled _pop!_

Levi’s eyes were open, dark smudges smeared underneath.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, Sir.”

“It’s fine,” his voice was hoarse. He’d been shouting. Eren wasn’t sure what he should do. Levi had only woken up once before when Eren had come in, and that was the first night.

“Can I get you something?” He asked, tacking on a ‘Sir’ as an afterthought. He coaxed another small werelight into life, holding it close to his chest. Levi pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, his fingers knotting in his hair, and Eren watched the way the bones of his knuckles twitched and tensed, the werelight casting his skin in a deathly, translucent paleness. He looked at his own hands, healed now from his misadventure in the woods a fortnight ago but the scars pale and clear against his dark skin. His hands looked rougher than Levi’s, even though gardening was the most they’d ever done in a long while.

“Stay.”

Eren looked up. “Hm?”

The Captain rolled onto his side to face him where he sat perched on the edge of his bed. A hand slid across the sheets towards him then stopped halfway, reconsidering.

“Don’t go.”

Eren’s heartbeat stuttered. He placed his hand on the sheets so their fingertips just touched and then lay down beside him. With a bit of silent negotiation, Levi surrendered over one of his pillows.

“Are you scared?” Eren asked. He couldn’t see Levi’s features too well from this angle; the moonlight lit him up from behind. He could only see his outline against the light seeping in the cracks of the shutters, still save for the gentle rise and fall of his breathing.

“Not for myself,” Levi answered.

“Ilse was killed by a rogue water witch?”

“Eight months ago, in Porha.”

“Did you get the rogue?”

“Just.”

Eren move his hand closer, to cover Levi’s.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. They were quiet for a moment. The incense slowly diffused its fragrance around the room as it burned, rosemary and cedar to purify and prevent nightmares. Its smoke tendrils rose from the nightstand behind Levi, curling and snaking towards the rafters. Levi lifted his hand so his palm pressed against Eren’s. Their fingers intertwined, tentatively, like both were waiting for the moment the other would pull away.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Eren ran his thumb down the back of Levi’s. It was the most intimate thing he’d ever done, and while part of him crackled with excitement the gesture instilled, the other was frozen, mortified by his boldness.

“Nothing will,” he assured.

“Have you ever _met_ a rogue witch?” Levi’s voice held an underlying steel. He wasn’t impressed by his bravado.

“I’ve met dangerous witches and dangerous animals and rogue witches are ultimately the two combined; if you know how to handle yourself it should be fine.” It only occurred to Eren after he’d spoken how that might sound to Levi who’d lost someone to a rogue recently already. Especially since he blamed himself. “They’re unpredictable but I _have_ been trained. I don’t mean any slight against Ilse, but I am a very different kind of witch.”

Levi’s whole body seemed to deflate as he sighed.

“I know.”

Eren felt his hand be squeezed. He was forgiven, perhaps also apologized to.

“Where are we going? Where is the haunting?”

“Haunting?”

“That’s what you call a situation with an unwelcome and hostile creature of magic.”

“I thought that was only for ghosts?”

“It’s an umbrella term, but ghosts are the most frequent so that has become the commonplace interpretation among laypersons.”

“You sound like a textbook.” Levi’s laugh was quiet, a soft huff that made the silhouette of his shoulders shake. Eren was a little embarrassed; it _was_ from a textbook. He had read every book in Hanji’s humble library so many times he’d memorized them. Perhaps Levi sensed his self-consciousness because he shuffled forward a few inches, shrinking the space between them in the bed. “Tell me something else,” he prompted. “It’s interesting, and a little comforting to know you know so much.”

Eren felt his cheeks burn, and for the first time that night, was thankful for the shroud of darkness.

“What do you want me to talk about?”

“Wolves. Specifically why there has recently been one wandering about my base without my permission. What do you know about that?” He could tell Levi was smiling, though. He could make out his features faintly now that he was closer; the lines around his mouth as his lips pulled up and the way his pale eyes shone and crinkled at the edges. Time for a change of topic.

“You still didn’t tell me where we were going. Don’t think I had forgotten.”

“A town called Aonar, built in the middle of _Lód_ Sound.”

“In the middle of a _sound_?”

“Over it. On it? You’ll see when we get there.”

“Have you been there before?”

“Not to that town, but I’ve passed through that region.”

“Hm…”

Levi’s eyes were closed now, and his breathing even and slow as the sleeping charm worked its magic.

“Say something.”

Eren was surprised; he’d thought Levi was drifting off. “What should I say?”

“Anything. I like listening to you.”

How could he say things like that with a straight face? Eren tugged Levi’s blanket over himself and settled down, his fingers still laced between Levi’s. He started to plan what he should take on the expedition out loud, making a mental checklist for the long journey. Levi fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

**********

Anam was Hanji's horse before he was Eren's, and presumably the horse of whatever force existed before Hanji came into being. He was blind but reliable, and older than a horse probably should be; old enough for everyone at Shiganshina to have long ago lost track of his years. He had been a constant companion to the village witch as far back as anyone could remember, a village relic, but now he stood at the centre of the Scouts base surrounded by the other horses tacked and saddled for the journey ahead. The other animals were properly trained military steeds, and this was hardly their first outing, but compared to Anam’s reticent indifference to the hubbub around him, they seemed young and restless, throwing their heads and dancing in place with anticipation. Anam stood bored at the centre with his saddlebags already packed to go, having long since resigned himself to the knowledge that where ever they were going could hardly impress him anymore. His milky eyes stared straight ahead, the only indication he was even aware of the goings on around him was the attentive flick of his ears the idle swish of his tail. He didn’t even take note of the wolf prowling around his hooves, watching the organized chaos unfolding around their silent bubble with wary, watchful eyes.

Farlan stared at the duo with a curious crease between his eyebrows like they were a riddle he was trying to solve.

“That is a wolf,” he observed aloud to no one in particular. “And that stallion is blind.”

“His name is Tobias.” Eren trotted up to the pair, tossing a spare bone to the wolf and holding out a handful of berries to the giant Shire horse. It turned its great head gracefully slowly, snuffling up the treats with a stately poise. “The wolf, I mean. This is Anam.”

“Why is he blind?”

Eren aimed him a look so nasty over his shoulder, Farlan had to fight the instinct to recoil.

“Why are _you_ so stupid?”

The wizard thought he heard something along the lines of ‘have some respect’ muttered after that but he couldn’t be sure. More pressingly, he was struck dumb by the accusation leveled at him.

“I’m not stupid! I’ve been to university. My graduating paper on the six arcane mysteries was printed in several leading reports…” His voice petered off at Eren’s unimpressed sneer. He was dimly aware of the fact that Eren made him feel with a single look how he put a lot of effort into trying to make other witches feel with entire, carefully constructed arguments.

“Oi.” Levi strode between them, cutting through their heated stand-off with a reprimanding glare. “Don’t make me tie your horses together and trail behind the rest of us.”

Farlan swallowed down his indignation as Eren stuck his tongue out at him from over Levi’s shoulder. He turned around with a huff, listening to their conversation behind him with half an ear as he rechecked his tacks.

“Eren, what’s the wolf doing here?”

“I need him.”

“You do not.”

A pause, during which Farlan could just imagine the way Eren would cross his arms and arch an eyebrow. “Tell me again what I do and do not need, Levi.”

“What do you need him for that you haven’t needed all this time?”

“He’s my familiar.”

Farlan could tell by Levi’s silence that he recognised that this was indeed a thing, but didn’t know enough about the concept to dispute its validity. Farlan suddenly wished he’d paid more attention during his course on The Craft in university instead of dismissing it as antiquated guff, if only to use what little information he’d have gleaned to rebut Eren’s declaration now.

“…Just keep him away from the other horses; I don’t want them getting spooked. And if he gets into any mischief…”

“Yes, yes.”

 

They set off a little after breakfast in no particular hurry for the journey ahead. It was hardly the longest expedition; their destination would take ten hours at a leisurely pace to reach, and most of that time would be because of the difficult terrain navigating the mountains as Aonar was nestled in a sound at the base of two steep mountains. Levi led the way, followed by his second in command, Gunther, then Eren and Farlan with Petra acting as a buffer between the two, and finally Auruo and Erd bringing up the rear.

“What do you know about Rogue witches, Eren?” Farlan called up from behind Petra. They’d been riding for two hours when he spoke up. Eren was frankly impressed he’d managed to keep silent so long.

“If you don’t know what a rogue witch is by now, Wizard, I question the wisdom of you joining us.”

“Oh, I know what they are. I actually have experience with the Scouts, you see. I’d just like to be reassured of _your_ merits.” Farlan laughed daintily. It was a laugh that embarrassingly betrayed his soft upbringing. If he laughed like that in Shiganshina, he’d be set upon and mugged by the closest band of youths within seconds. “I mean I don’t think anyone wants to head into a fray with a novice in their midst.”

“If you know what you’re doing, there shouldn’t _be_ a fray, and if there _was_ ,” Eren turned in his saddle to stare down Farlan as he spoke. “You’d be a fool to head into it knowing a witch was at its centre.” Farlan rolled his eyes and smirked.

“Enough, you two,” Levi called from up ahead. “Petra, for heaven’s sake, I give you the authority to use whatever force necessary to keep them shut up.”

“Eren, could you tell me what you know about rogue witches?” Petra spurred her horse into riding parallel to Anam. Her lips were painted a light pink; she’d taken his suggestion for an alternative way to get the same reddish hue the bloodsuckle offered. It suited her. “I’m not questioning your knowledge,” she hurried to add. “I was just curious as to what you know of them. I’m sure you’d have much more experience or at least different sources.”

Eren smiled. He liked Petra a lot.

“Rogue witches are human, like me. They’ve just been corrupted by magic. It’s a pretty overwhelming force and it’s all too easily to get addicted to it and forget your limits and it messes with your brain. It turns them…”

“Feral,” Farlan supplied.

“We don’t _use_ that word anymore,” Eren snapped. The wizard raised his palms in a gesture of surrender, looking anything but contrite. He turned back to face Petra, who he was pleased to see was also shooting Farlan an reproving look, before continuing. “It turns them wild. They lose their humanity, basically, and they devolve into something with very base instincts that becomes volatile, belligerent and extremely territorial. They view other people, especially other witches, as rivals or threats vying for their magic and territory. Dark magic is not uncommon, but it’s usually only at the very final stages.”

“They are always dangerous, _especially_ to other witches?” Gunther looked over his shoulder at them, sounding uneasy. He’d probably hoped having a witch in their midst would help their odds. He was also probably realising Ilse’s death hadn’t been by chance and was having another bout of survivor’s guilt.

“Yes, but they are not so different from any other dangerous creature if you know how to handle them.”

“Are we to call you the Rogue Witch Wrangler now?” Auruo sniggered from behind. Farlan laughed, probably more pleased by having an ally than at the actual quip.

“Ignore them,” Petra whispered, patting his knee.

“I love your lips, by the way," Eren said, taking her cue. "It really brings out the colour in your cheeks.” The blonde soldier blushed, absently touching her fingertips to her cheek.

“Thank you.”


	10. A Lone Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Aonar is Scottish-Gaelic for 'alone.' Hahahahahaha I'm a loser. Enjoy the update.
> 
> New fanart by [frederickastrange](http://frederickastrange.tumblr.com/post/146791341220/heavily-inspired-by-the-amazing-fanfiction-by)!

It was approaching the sixth hour in the afternoon when the party crested the edge of the cliffs that looked down into the yawning chasm of the valley. Lód Sound was a wide blue ribbon of water snaking out from the Hagar Sea and meandering deep between the steep crevices of mountains. It’s still surface mirrored the snow-dusted, dark grey mountain sides like a black lacquer mirror, the scraggly reflections looking like broken, jagged teeth leering out from the open jaws of the gorge. Heavy green carpets of trees and foliage crept up the granite sides of the valley like moss over damp stone, patchy but thick and nigh impenetrable for an inexperienced traveler. It would have looked breathtakingly picturesque on a sunny day, but the afternoon was overcast with rain clouds rolling overhead, and thick fog smothered the valley bowels.

The town of Aonar was still visible in its midst, though, and Eren finally understood what Levi had meant when he described it as built on top of and over the sound. It was a floating village planted right in the centre of the widest section of the winding body of water. Only the tallest spires and slanted shingle roofs of the tiny town were visible through the thick fog, jutting out like the silhouette of a miniature mountain range. The path down was steep and precarious, the sharp angle sprinkled with scree and thick trees perfectly placed to go careening into if the momentum and gravity overcame you. The squad dismounted and settled down to wait. Apparently they were expecting someone from Aonar to come up to greet them and lead them down the safest route.

Eren retreated to the back of the group and coaxed Tobias out from the shadows of the trees with a strip of dry beef. He’d been trailing the group from a distance, keeping far away enough not to spook the horses under Levi’s orders, and only Anam seemed indifferent to his presence. His appearance had visibly improved in just the fortnight since Eren had first seen him, but regular meals and good shelter went a long way in the chill of autumn for a wolf without a pack. Eren was crouched down rubbing the fur of Tobias’ underbelly when the village guide appeared, seemingly melting out from the russet brown of the woods surrounding them. She was a girl, not possibly any older than Eren, with snow-white skin and dark, slanted eyes peering out solemnly from under a sleek fringe of black hair. She was dressed in worn, faded leathers and thick furs that made her blend with her surroundings easily and in her hand she carried a single long bow that must have very nearly been the same height she was. She spared him the cursory sideways glance one might give a small child seen in an unsuitable environment before apparently deciding he wasn’t her problem. She fixed her unnervingly stony gaze on Levi, then, singling him out as the obvious leader. He mirrored her stare with an ease only earned from more practise.

“Captain Levi?”

Levi nodded.

“I’m your guide, Mikasa.”

“I hear you have a Water Witch problem.” Levi stepped forward, removing his gloves and pulling out a sheet of rumpled parchment from the inner folds of his cloak. Farlan and Gunther flanked him on either side; Farlan looking politely urbane and intellectual while Gunther looked politely intimidating and threatening. Mikasa didn’t look at either of them, politely disinterested, but Eren was close enough to see the reflexive tightening of her knuckles around her bow. Levi reread the contents of the summons letter, his browns creasing. “This isn’t particularly detailed, though.” He looked up. “Care to elaborate on the nature of your problem?”

Mikasa stared at him for a beat, apparently not very pleased. Levi sighed.

“We didn’t ride half the day to just turn around again. I’m not questioning that there _is_ a problem, just the details.”

This seemed to satisfy their dark-haired guide. She switched her bow to her other hand and shifted in the spot.

“We’re a fishing village, as you know. We earn our living from our catches and nets, but lately our people are terrified to even go near the water. Some refuse to even so much as step on a boat, and have been trapped on Aonar for months. Those that still do can’t catch any fish; the Witches have scared them all away. A couple times a band of villagers have set out to try and hunt them, but we’ve lost too many men. We finally thought to contact the Marquis and he sent provisions and promised you. We can’t survive if this goes on much longer; charity will only sustain us for so long.”

“You…” Farlan thumbed his bottom lip, his fair brows pulled down in an inquisitive frown. “You mentioned ‘witches’. Plural?” Mikasa nodded. “And this started quite recently?”

She considered this. “Six or seven moon span? It started quite suddenly.”

Farlan shared a quick look with Levi and Eren didn’t need to wonder what it meant. Water Witches were by nature the most isolated type of witch, preferring small, sequestered bodies of water far from population. To have settled down in a location already inhabited by a fishing village was strange enough, but for there to be a coven? Furthermore, these were Rogue witches; a coven among Water Witches was rare, but among Rogue Water Witches who were fiercely, violently territorial at best? This was a most curious haunting and Eren wasn’t sure a band of five soldiers, a wizard, a novice witch, and a frail wolf was equipped to handle it.

“How do you know there are multiple witches?” Levi asked.

“We’ve seen them in the water. There have been isolated attacks occurring at the same time in different locations.” Mikasa shrugged, the evidence speaking for itself. Auruo shifted around so his face was hidden to Mikasa but visible to the rest of his squad and his expression reflected the consternation and disquiet everyone else was no doubt already feeling deep in their gut. “Is that a problem?” Mikasa asked the silence. Levi pressed his lips into a grim, long-suffering line.

“Yes it’s a problem, but that’s why we’re here.” He levelled his subordinates with a firm look. “Now, let’s see what all this fuss is about.” He gestured for the guide to lead the way down the rough track hewn into the forestry. Mikasa offered to take one of the horses to better demonstrate how to lead their own down and Farlan gave his over. He took up position beside Levi bringing up the rear, only Eren behind them with Tobias trailing after.

“I’m sure even your pet-witch will agree this is a little unorthodox,” Farlan was hissing to Levi.

“He does,” Eren agreed, too unnerved to rise to the bait. “Unheard of.”

“Water Witches are the least documented classification of witches, for a thing to be unheard of about them is hardly unheard of in itself,” Levi countered.

“Except when that thing goes against everything —as little as that may be— that we _do_ know about them,” Eren said. Farlan shot him an approving look over his shoulder.

“It —or _they_ — are ‘Rogue’. Meaning their behaviour is bound to be abnormal.”

“We are ill-equipped,” Farlan insisted.

“We don’t even know what we’re up against. These villagers have probably never met a witch, let alone a Rogue; the fact that all the facts are strange could very well point to an alternative answer. Something far less sinister.”

“Something unheard of," Eren mumbled. "Sounds rather a lot more sinister if you ask me." Farlan gestured at him meaningfully, as if to say ‘ _see this? This is what sense sounds like_.’ Levi shot him an irritable look.

“I didn’t. And I think I rather like it better when the two of you don’t see eye to eye.”

Eren shared a look with Farlan. A moment of reluctant camaraderie passed where they were both forced to acknowledge the other couldn’t be half bad if they agreed on this point.

“If it _does_ appear to be a coven of Rogue Water Witches or something else similarly nefarious…” Farlan began.

“Then you can be damn sure I’ll be the first advocating our getting the hell out of here. But the fact remains we can’t turn tail at every small fright when there are people who need our help. Farlan, you are a man of science and sensibility; it would be most unbecoming of you to take at face value the account of a single villager when it flies in the face of your beloved facts.” Chastened, Farlan lowered his head. “And Eren, God knows you’re the last person I expected to run _away_ from the scary beastie. What would Hanji say?”

Eren opened his mouth to object, then thought better. Hanji wouldn’t have waited for an invitation or a guide; they’d have gone barrelling down the mountain making a bee-line for Aonar and its mysterious monstrosity the moment they gleaned the haunting was in any way out of the ordinary.

Levi pulled ahead to converse with the rest of his squad and Farlan fell back enough to be walking abreast with Eren, Anam’s head between them.

“I’m sceptical of your craft, but I can’t deny you have sense,” he admitted.

“I’m sceptical of your sense, but I can’t deny our mutual agreement on this scenario is pretty telling.”

“Of my sense?”

“Of something fishy going on.”

Farlan snorted. “This _is_ a fishing village.”

They walked in companionable silence for a while, Anam’s steady and certain hoofs crunching through dry leaves and grinding over stones the only sound between them.

“I have a childhood friend back in Shiganshina,” Eren said. “His name is Jean. You remind me an awful lot of him.”

“Sounds like a charming fellow.”

“He was an idiot. The village idiot, no doubt.”

Farlan looked over at him, brow arched in amusement. “But you _are_ friends with him?”

Eren scowled. He walked into that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Jean, The Village Idiot. He will not be making an appearance in this fic, but I love him still. 
> 
> P.S. Do you know how close I was to calling this chapter 'An Unlikely Alliance'? Too close. There are limits to how grossly self-indulgent and narcissistic even I can be... A bilingual pun is hardly an improvement, though.


	11. Secretly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgghhh. So a decent chunk into planning the description for Aonar, it hit me that it was structurally very similar to [Jang Hui](http://i1233.photobucket.com/albums/ff386/danbadour/637f589f.jpg) from The Last Airbender episode ‘The Painted Lady.’ So yeah, disclaimer there.

Aonar was a village built on water. A network of wooden houses and shacks of quaint design, set upon an expanse of platforms raised several feet over the river surface on thick sturdy tree-trunk stilts. Sections of the village were interconnected by narrow gangways and rope bridges, tattered flags hanging limp from tall flagpoles and weak fires burned morosely in lanterns that emitted only just enough light to qualify as being lit. The shacks had steeped roofs and tall, gothic spires that impaled the thick fog hovering over the city like broken spears. There were no brick or clay walls in sight, probably to heavy and cumbersome to build on the precarious wooden foundation. Everything seemed held together by complicated rope knots webbed over the swollen and sun-bleached timber. It all looked like something taken out of one of Hanji’s picture books depicting foreign, improbable architecture from a far away land.

Mikasa directed them to where they could tie their horses on the shore and then lead them to the single dilapidated jetty that bridged the village to land. Tobias elected to stay behind with Anam, testing the creaking wood of the jetty with a paw before whimpering at the unsettling sight of the river water rushing below. They trouped into Aonar in single file, one eye on the ancient groaning boards separating them from the water below, and the other eye on the dark water that hid only God knew what.

“We don’t have much in the way of inns here,” Mikasa said. “But we have a hall where we host the markets when it rains and we’ve set up pallets and bed rolls in there for you.”

Levi looked around at the quiet village surrounding them.

“Don’t you have a mayor or chief with whom we should meet?”

“She’s sick and sleeping. It is late, you can speak with her tomorrow.”

This earned some grumbling and displeased looks from the rest of the squad.

“We are here to help you,” Farlan translated with his ever-present air of uppity diplomacy. “Surely some welcome and hospitality would not be remiss.”

“When we are not so starved and exhausted perhaps we will be able to spare you the luxury of a smile, but for now you get what we can give.” Mikasa stared down Farlan’s cool look with her own icy glare. “I’ll have dinner brought to you. You’ve been provided with warm water and basins to wash in the adjoining bathing room. Don’t swim in the water or light fires too bright; it attracts them. Goodnight.”

And that was that.

“Sweet little thing, wasn’t she?” Erd commented dryly when the guide had gone. That seemed to break the tension. The others snickered and shrugged, peeling out of their travel clothes and setting down their packs in the corners of the hall. It wasn’t an impressive structure, and contained only what Mikasa had said; otherwise just a bare, slightly dusty hall with the faint smell of mildew and wet wood to add to its rustic charm. Petra got the privilege of the first wash and everyone else drifted outside to look around as they waited their turn.

“Are they really attracted to fire?” Gunther asked. Tendrils of thick grey fog curled around shack corners and boiled over the black water like a polluted mirage. It was entirely quiet, save for the creak of settling wood and the sound of water lapping around the stilts the village sat upon. There was a square section in the wooden platform outside the hall they’d be staying at that was cut away and open to the river below. Fishnet had been lowered into the hole and tied up around the edges to create a hanging makeshift storage area of sorts where fish could be kept fresh and alive. It wasn’t being used at the moment because all they could make out in the dim lamplight were several fish skeletons picked clean to the bone.

Half of them looked to Farlan and the other half to Eren, but both of them just shrugged.

“I think, as it stands currently, these villagers probably know more about Water Witches than we do.”

Erd made an irritated noise and Auruo spat a glob of phlem into the open water below.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Eren warned, his expression solemn. “I hear that Rogue’s that catch someone’s scent will go into a frenzy and develop a taste for them. Like a wolf smelling blood.”

Auruo’s face drained of colour. There was a moment of silence where everyone stared grimly into the dark water churning below and then looked up at Eren. Then they all burst into laughter. Auruo looked around angrily.

“You was lying, right? That’s not true, right?”

Petra came out and declared the bath free and Farlan, Gunther, Erd, and Auruo went in pairs next, the latter still grumbling. Levi hung back, wanting his subordinates done before taking the last wash himself.

“I’ve heard these witches are more active at night,” Erd mused when he came out. He squatted by the edge of the cut-away section and pulled out a tin of tobacco and paper. His skin steamed from his wash and Eren suppressed a shiver as he rubbed his own frozen hands.

“We should do all the investigating and looking around during the day and leave the actual hunting to night again then,” Petra said. Again. That must have been how they’d done it last time with Ilse. Technically that tactic was sensible, even if they’d ultimately been ill-prepared for the final confrontation.

Levi nodded, considering all this.

“I’ll get Farlan to run tests on the water. The fish disappearing is an anomaly and there might be some sort of contamination to account for it.” He shook his head as Erd offered him a cigarette.

“There’s been construction downstream I hear. Could be a cause.”

“How would downstream construction contaminate the water up here?” Eren asked. The water would flow towards the construction and wash anything _away_.

“I’ll ride down and test the water there. Fish would have to swim through the construction site to come here after all,” Farlan answered as he too emerged, skin rosy and flushed from his wash. “If there is contamination, it would be a matter of dealing with the company responsible. Might even be able to get some form of compensation or reparations out of it.”

“Doesn’t explain the witchy-apparitions and people disappearing though,” Petra said. She wrung the water from her damp hair and pulled her fresh cloak tighter around her shoulders. The temperature was dropping even lower now and Eren’s teeth chattered loudly in his skull.

“Go wash,” Levi told him. “Before the water gets any colder. I’m sure the others are done now.”

“Then you can come too.” Auruo and Gunther finally emerged, sighing with relief and shaking the excess water from their hair. Eren dipped his head meaningfully at Levi and the older man shrugged off the post he’d been leaning against.

“Please be mindful of the fact that we’re all out here within earshot,” Farlan called after Eren as he followed Levi in. 

 

The wash room was a humble design, much like the rest of the village. It was barely large enough to accommodate two grown men at once, and Eren couldn’t imagine what it must have been like for the Gunther and Erd to squeeze in. There was a single large basin left half full of water, the other one having already been emptied, a bench, some fresh towels and washing rags, and a pitcher to scoop the water with.

Only once Levi started shedding his layers of clothing did it occur to Eren just what he’d gotten himself into. The seasoned soldier might be accustomed to sharing baths with other, but it was an entirely alien concept to Eren. For a moment he stood frozen as Levi pulled his shirt over his head and set about unbuckling his belt, but once he started shimmying off his trousers, Eren spun around and tried to calm his racing heart, gingerly unlacing his tunic while trying to put the image of Levi undressing out of his mind.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just… lots of laces.” Eren laughed, his fingers suddenly incapable of completing the simple task with the knowledge of Levi’s close proximity in his current state of undress nagging his conscience.

“Never shared a bath with a stranger?”

It was that obvious?

Eren stepped out of his breeches and shuffled towards the tub, keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

“You’re not a stranger.”

“Probably doesn’t help given the circumstances,” Levi joked. Eren’s skin was already a shade of red and he couldn’t tell if it was from the bath steam or his embarrassment. Levi misinterpreted his silence. “Do you want to bath first? If you’re that uncomfortable, I can wait.”

To think a couple weeks ago Eren had laughed at Levi’s embarrassment and discomfort at his nudity. Oh, how the tables had turned.

“I should get used to it. We’ll be here a while.” He forced himself to meet Levi’s gaze and smiled. He couldn’t help his eyes briefly skittering over his figure first, though; the knotted muscles of his arms and torso and the silver scars criss-crossing his chest. He realised Levi was similarly appraising him and a little of his previous bravado returned in the form of an impish grin.

“Nothing you haven’t seen before, Captain.”

Levi met his eyes, but unlike last time, he didn’t look flustered.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to it, though.”

Where had that assuredness come from? Eren stepped closer and, without breaking eye contact, leaned down to pick up the wash cloth and fill the pitcher.

“I suppose we have ample opportunity to work on that.”

Levi inhaled deeply through his nose and Eren was suddenly very, very conscious of where his face was level with as he took his time letting the bathwater spill into the pitcher. He nodded at the bench. “Sit.” Levi complied with commendable dignity, watching Eren with eyes half amused, half intrigued.

Eren stood between Levi’s knees and tilted the older mans head back by his chin.

“Close your eyes.” His voice was barely a murmur. Was what Farlan said true? That they could hear everything? Eren hadn’t heard the others showering, but he didn’t want to take that chance. He was also willing to bet the others would be the type to strain to hear anything incriminating just to have the evidence to gloat over later.

He let the pitcher empty over Levi’s hair and chest, using his fingers to comb through his hair. Neither spoke, and as the steam swirled around them, the air punctuated by the sound of water pouring and the pitcher being refilled, Eren felt like every small sound echoed. Farlan must have surely been lying because the moment felt completely private and alone.

“I was thinking,” Eren began as he soaped up the wash cloth. “Since everyone will be busy with their own work tomorrow, I’d do a circuit of the shoreline and look for any signs of the witch’s den. They all need a place to return to, a nest, so to speak. And I have nothing else to do, so if I’m successful, it could help—“

“Eren.”

Eren looked up, his sentence petering off.

“Don’t talk about work.” Levi took his hand and pulled him back towards him. “Not right now.”

Eren eyes flicked down to Levi’s fingers intertwined with his. He swallowed thickly, his heart hammering in his chest as Levi looked up at him, pale iris’ a silver ring around diluted pupils. Eren pushed back the hair plastered against the others forehead and began to work over him with the washcloth. He washed slowly, lathering both his shoulders before dragging the cloth down his chest, leaning as he had to reach lower, caressing and appreciating every dip and curve of Levi’s muscled form. His position meant his lips now hovered mere centimetres over the others.

“Close your eyes,” He whispered again. Levi obliged with a smile. Dark lashes kissed fair freckled skin. Muscles that spent all day tensed in caution finally relaxed under his ministrations. Eren felt fingertips brush the sides of his thighs from where Levi’s hands had been resting on his knees and he ran his fingers down Levi’s arm in a wordless invitation.

 _Go on_ , he coaxed. _Please_.

Eren bent down and pressed his lips to Levi’s and he felt the other move forward like he’d been impatiently waiting for the chance. He dropped the washcloth and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, sinking to his knees as the kiss grew deeper. Levi’s hands, callused and broad, pinned him in place by his waist, his thumbs pressing into his hipbones and his fingernails digging into skin as Eren knotted his fingers into his hair and tugged. It was alike a dam had broken; every touch and meaningful look they had shared between them these past few weeks finally spilling over given the opportunity. Levi’s hands roamed over his body, running down his spine and pulling him closer, mapping every inch like they were running out of time. His skin felt hot all over, damp from the steam and sweat and Levi’s own soap-slick skin. When Levi pulled away, he had to press a thumb against Eren’s lips, whether to control himself or restrain Eren, he wasn’t sure. They were both out of breath.

“The others,” He panted, eyes darting over Eren’s face hungrily. He seemed to forget for a moment why he’d drawn away and kissed Eren again urgently, pressing his lips to corners of his mouth and his cheeks and his eyelids. Eren couldn’t help a whine that escaped when he pulled back again, and Levi tugged him close, pressing their foreheads together. “The others are waiting.” His voice was breathless. “I’m going to rinse off and leave first. Or we never will.”

Eren nodded, some distant part of his mind appreciating that this was indeed true and it was a lucky thing at least one of them had some shred of restraint, but a larger chunk thought what was the point? Farlan seemed to know something between them existed, so why not enjoy it since the cat was out of the bag. But he kept his lips sealed and let Levi move away, instantly feeling colder without the contact. He blinked and slowed his breaths, his mind and heart racing. How long he’d waited for this. He watched Levi wash off quickly and pull on his fresh clothes, but before he left, he crouched beside Eren again and brushed his hair gently behind his ear. So gently it was a caress. Eren had never been touched like that before. He could feel his pulse blossom beneath his skin.

Levi kissed him again, so faint he barely felt it, then brushed his thumb over Eren’s bottom lip.

“Your bedroll,” He whispered. “Put it down next to mine, if you want.”

Levi smiled like he didn’t know what to do with it. Like a boy with a secret; a playful, bashful curl of his lips. It made him suddenly look several years younger.

“Okay,” Eren whispered back, and Levi left.

Eren looked down at his hands and laughed.


	12. What Lies Beneath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hit the 1000 kudos mark last update! Thanks everyone!

The next morning was going to be a quiet one as the squad settled in and spread out to gather any and all information they could of the villages haunting. Farlan set off down the river with Gunther as escort to gather water samples for testing and to scout out the exact nature of the supposed construction occurring downstream while Auruo and Erd dispersed to question the villagers and investigate the spots where specific attacks had occurred. Levi woke up early to meet with the Aonar’s chief and Petra joined him to soften and ‘translate’ any hard words that might be exchanged. From the short introduction they’d received the evening before, every one anticipated some degree of coolness, and it was no secret that Levi diplomatic capacity was limited to negotiating death threats and colourful curses. With nothing particularly witchy to do, Eren went off in search of the witches den.

He took Tobias some dry fish he’d bought from a market stall and Anam some damp sugar cubes he’d snuck from morning tea before untying him from the rest of the horses. Anam was the type to get irritated and offended if he was restrained for too long and an entire night posted to the same spot had already made him antsy so he snorted at Eren to convey his displeasure before setting off down the shoreline to explore.

The sand was light brown and cool beneath his bare feet. Pebbles and smooth stones dotted along the bay, tangled among dead leaves that had drifted off the forest trees. The fog from yesterday had mostly retreated and enough sunlight peeked over the mountains looming over the river that Eren shrugged out of his cloak and waded a little into the chilly water until it lapped around his ankles.

“Tell us if you see anything funny,” the young witch instructed Tobias who remained safely far away from the damp sand. He wasn’t sure what a Water Witch den looked like, and if a Rogues would look any different. A Wood Witches den could range from something as unassuming as a cabin nestled deep in the woods like Hanji’s to a haphazard nest fashioned loosely from branches and boughs set high up among the canopy. Eren supposed it made sense for a Water Witch to set up shop somewhere relatively damp and within easy access of the water. He looked for overhanging rocks and boulders than might form a cave or sheltered alcove opening into the river, singing as he collected pretty pebbles polished by the current and dumped into the shallows.

 

“ _As the moon wakes and the waves crest,_

_As the tide swells and the whales rest,_

_When the ships dock and the gulls nest,_

_Oh sailor, I wait for you…”_

There were no sounds out here so far from the hubbub of the village bustling with the day’s activities. Only the sound of the river water gushing around boulders and collapsed trees, and the distant coo of birdsong from the mountains.

 

“ _What if you tire out there?_

_What if you get lost in the ocean blue?_

_I’ll sing and blow the winds right,_

_My voice will keep you true…_ ”

 

Eren looked up when he heard an excited yip from Tobias, his song fading off. The wolf was several feet off, perched proudly on a large scraggy rock jutting over a river bend. A perfect shelter.

“Good job, Tobi!” Eren began wading over, hiking up his breeches over his knees and holding his satchel to his chest where it wouldn’t be splashed. He took a short cut to the outcrop, cutting across the bend towards the narrowed section of the river. They were quite far from Aonar now, but it was approaching midday and the sun was high in the sky right overhead. Eren wasn’t far from Tobi when something shimmering in the water caught his eye a little further into the river. He craned his neck, squinting through the glare of the sun reflecting off the water’s surface at the long object sitting among the stones on the riverbed. He tossed his satchel onto the riverbank and held up a single finger when Tobias cocked his head in question, trotting down to investigate the strange smelling bag.

“I’ll be just a second.”

The wolf whined as Eren moved further away from the shore and towards the object. The water crept up to his belt and Eren gathered his tunic in his arms before the hem could get splashed. Behind him, he heard the anxious scuffles of Tobias pacing the beach. As he drew closer to his goal, it struck him that he’d have to dive under to reach the object. The water was up to his ribs now and he’d long since discarded attempting to keep the rest of his clothes dry. Eren took in a deep breath and, closing his eyes, ducked down into the frigid water.

The world around him erupted in icy bubbles and the current tugged at his hair and clothes, throwing him off-balance as he tumbled to his knees on the stones that peppered the riverbed. His fingers danced along the floor of the river, searching around pebbles and digging through leaves and rotting branches for whatever had caught his eye. He scrambled for purchase on a thick log and finally he felt his fingers wrap around a long, smooth staff. Kicking off the floor, Eren pushed for the dappled sunlight dancing on the water’s surface.

He breached fresh air to the sound of frantic barks and growls from Tobias, who by now was jetting up and down the shoreline, spraying sand in his wake.

“I’m okay, I’m okay! Calm down!” Eren called once he’d caught his breath and gulped down lungful’s of air. His teeth chattered loudly as the cold wind caught his sodden clothes and chilled the river water running down his face. Tobias wasn’t relenting though, it was as if catching sight of Eren had only distressed him further. He ventured closer to the water’s, dancing anxiously where the water lapped the shore, barking and snarling frantically until spittle flew from his bared teeth. Eren had never seen Tobias behave so alarmingly.

“Tobias! Tobi shh! I’m coming, see? Stop it before the others hear.” Eren raised his arms over his head as he began to gradual journey back to shore. He suddenly remembered why he’d dived into the river in the first place and paused to inspect his trophy. In his hand he held a broken-off staff of polished wood hewn from the same trees that lined the river edge. It seemed to have splintered halfway, and the half Eren held was carved along the edge with small, intricate designs of stylized waves, seashells, and fish. A chain of sea-glass strung together with fishing line was wrapped around the end that was intact. Eren traces the carvings thoughtfully, thumbing the coloured stones and turning them over in his palms. He sighed in frustration when a cloud obscured the sunlight, making the carvings harder to see. Eren was suddenly very aware of how completely silent it was. He looked up to see his wolf frozen on the shore, having waded a few inches into the water, staring right at him. If his abrupt silence wasn’t alarming enough, Tobias’ fur was also puffed up on end, his hackles raised in caution with his canines bared in a soundless snarl.

“Tobi…?”

Eren glanced down to the broken staff cradled in his hands and his eyes caught on the pool of shadow that had crept up over him, cutting off the sunlight. It was no cloud drifting overhead. The hair along his arms prickled in fear and Eren suddenly felt the water dripping down the collar of his tunic grow cold, like a breeze ghosting across his neck. But it was too faint, too streamlined to be a mere stray wind. It was a breath, close enough to tickle.

There was something behind him.

Eren’s heart stuttered and stilled. Suddenly Tobias’ inexplicable erratic behaviour made so much more sense. The wolf wasn’t nervous of Eren venturing into the water alone, it was what he’d sensed waiting in there after him.

Eren could hear the water dripping behind him. He hadn’t notice it before, disguised with the sound of his own drenched clothes draining back into the river, but now the mirror _drip, drip, drip_  were all too obvious. His ears strained, hyperaware of the slow, deliberate breathes behind him, the feeling of something large right at his back, big enough to cast a shadow that dwarfed him in size. Eren’s stomach was ice in his gut, sinking and shrinking and churning with terrified nausea.

Tobias growled, a thin, drawn out sound that made even Eren want to shrink in fear.

“Tobi,” he whimpered. The wolf prowled closer, one paw placed calculatingly in front of the other, all while he continued to glare – not at Eren, he now realised, but at the monster behind him.

But he was still too far away. He was still only just on the shore, and Tobias was no confident swimmer. Eren felt something cold and wet and slimy brush the nape of his neck, sharp claws scraping the sensitive skin over his spine. One by one, thin, knobbly fingers with nails several inches long wrapped around his throat. Eren closed his eyes, so petrified his breaths came in ragged and broken.

Suddenly, something screamed.

It was a sound like murder, like metal dragged along stone or a banshee’s wail.

Eren’s eyes snapped open in time to see something burst from the tree line of the woods and gallop towards him in a blur of silver, spraying up water foam and stones in its furious wake. Anam’s eyes were wide and wild and enraged, ringed in red. His lips foamed with spittle, mouth open in a long, unearthly wail as he charged to kill.

The creature behind Eren let out a shriek so high Eren was certain he didn’t hear the worst of it, and as he clamped his hands over his ears, he was showered in a great spray of foam as it surged back into water. Eren hunched over, his eyes screwed shut as he braced for attack, but Anam reached him then and tore a wide arc around him, tossing his great head and braying at the churning water. As the water calmed and Anam seemed satisfied he’d warned off the predator, he trotted close to the trembling witch. Muscles still twitching with adrenaline and exertion, Anam rested his head over Eren’s shoulder and drew him protectively to his body. Eren threw his arms around his horse’s neck and clung to his mane, shivering and trembling but too shocked to cry. Slowly, Anam dragged his witch back to the shore. Tobias pounced as soon as Eren was far enough from the water to be considered safe, pawing at his sodden clothes and snuffling at his face buried in Anam’s neck. He keened and whined and scurried anxious circles around the pair until Eren sniffed and pulled away from Anam to hug him too.

“I’m okay Tobi, I’m okay. Sorry I didn’t listen. Go get help, please.”

Tobias took off like an arrow down the shoreline heading straight for Aonar, his body a brown blur across the sand. Meanwhile Anam dropped to the ground, folding up his legs beneath him and Eren curled up at his side, shivering and still shaken. The tears finally came, then, and as Eren’s mind slowly caught up with the situation, he realised he hadn’t let go of the witch’s staff in all the chaos.

 

*************

“What happened?”

Levi stormed into their shared hall with Petra at his heel. He bee-lined for Eren, still sitting in his damp clothes by the furnace Mikasa had lit, and kneeled in front of him, eyes searching him over for any signs of injury. Eren self-consciously tugged his cloak around his body.

“Nothing, it was nothing.”

Levi didn’t look convinced and turned to Farlan for a proper explanation. The wizard glanced sideways at Eren, an unspoken question in his eyes.

“I fell,” Eren hastily added.  “It was silly and I’m really embarrassed. I was searching along the shore for any sign of the witch den and saw something in the water, but when I went to get it, Tobias got a little overexcited and started barking and I slipped and fell. I got dangled in the weeds and thought something had grabbed me and panicked.” Eren looked down at his hands. It wasn’t hard to look ashamed in his current state. The tremors in his fingers were only partially from the cold.

Auruo snorted derisively and threw up his hands as if to say ‘ _all this fuss over nothing?_ ’ and even Gunther and Erd smiled, although theirs were more understanding and relieved. Farlan, who a couple days ago would have been the first with a cutting remark on his tongue, was uncharacteristically quiet, arms folded in front of him and staring at the ground. Levi glance towards the wizard curiously, noting his silence. Eren saw from the corner of his eye the captain reaching for his shaking hands and he quickly gathered his cloak around him and scrambled to his feet.

“The staff I found. It’s over there on the table.” He gestured to the long table Farlan was leaning against. “I’m going to wash now. I’m still covered in river water. I’ll be fine alone.” This last part was aimed at Levi, although he didn’t look at him when he spoke. “Sorry for making everyone worry.” He grabbed his change of clothes and made for the door, head bowed. The route to the washroom took him past Farlan.

“Why did you lie?”

Eren hesitated.

“Because if I told him the truth, he’d make us pack up and leave.”

 

When Eren finished his shower, everyone was gathered around the furnace with steaming mugs of tea in their hands. Petra handed him one as he came over to join, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. Eren could feel Levi’s eyes on him as he made himself comfortable between Farlan and Gunther.

“Right, time for everyone’s reports,” Levi began once everyone was settled in, clapping his hands for order. Auruo and Erd went through all the snippets and individual stories they’d gathered from the villagers throughout the day, some obviously fabricated and sensationalized while many others were too vague to even be confidently categorized as witch activity. Those who had been attacked were usually young men who had ventured out to hunt the witches themselves, and only a handful had died, having been dragged into the water and drowned. The ‘attacks’ couldn’t be pinned down to any particular areas; some were alarmingly close to the village, and others were further away wherever the fisherman had happened to bait the witches into appearing. All they could gather from the many accounts and confused recollections were that they were huge in size, towering over many of the men, with long, stringy pale hair cascading down their gaunt, hollow faces, and bony, skeletal frames. Eren shivered. He also knew of their size if they were big enough to loom over him from behind.

Farlan and Gunther had collected several samples of the river water from all along its length up until the construction.

“They’re building a bridge over the river to the mountains on the other side. It’s right at the river mouth and they’re several months in. Almost done, I think. Nothing really chemical related as far as either of us could see,” Gunther elaborated.

“Nonetheless, we can’t rule out some sort of pollutant leak with any certainty. How long till your tests are done?” Levi asked Farlan. The wizard shrugged.

“Ought to take a couple hours until the results are clear. I’ll have them by morning.”

“Excellent.”

“How was your meeting with the chief?” Erd asked.

Levi and Petra gave a summation of the mornings meeting, which had been tense and awkward at the best of times. The wizened village chief had long surpassed her appreciation for niceties and diplomatic formalities, and her mannerisms were gruff and impatient for the most of it. Knocking on deaths door made you pretty short-tempered with those kinds of things. Despite Petra’s best efforts, they’d left on terms that made it very clearly both parties would only barely tolerate each other’s presence for the sake of getting the job done. Levi looked more exhausted after a morning of statecraft than after several hours of intensive training back on the base.

“Okay, over to you, witch-boy. How fruitful was your morning?” Levi’s tired eyes managed a warm smile as they finally landed on Eren. All eyes turned expectantly on him. Auruo snickered while everyone else looked politely attentive and Farlan rolled the staff he’d been inspecting across the short distance between them. Eren’s put down his tea to pick up the prop.

“I don’t know exactly what it is, but I found this in the river close to an overhang that could be a witch den. I didn’t get to look into that though.”

“Cause you fell in the river and thought you were getting attacked by a witch,” Auruo supplied. He mimed spluttering and flailing helplessly in the water and grinned at Farlan, his usual partner in crime where teasing Eren was concerned, but the wizard was again unusually silent despite the prime opening for a cutting remark.

“What could it be?” Gunther asked. “Any ideas?”

Eren passed the staff to him for examination.

“Hanji has a staff they use for magic, but I was under the impression it was a Wood Witch thing. We draw our magic from the earth, and the staff helps act as a…”

“Conduit,” Farlan suggested. And then, “Like a magic wand.” Auruo grinned and even Levi looked slightly relieved to see some normalcy from the wizard.

“Sure, a ‘magic wand’. I mean, it could be one of their staffs? It’s made from the woods of the trees in this area, and that’s helps with the conductivity. Maybe Water Witches and Wood Witches are more similar than I thought.”

“Well that’s a good lead,” Levi said. “You can look into the cave you found tomorrow, but this time maybe take someone with you.”

Eren felt as humiliated as if he _had_ merely fallen into the river and scared himself. Even if he knew there was some wisdom in Levi’s words, the man probably thought he was incompetent and immature and needed a chaperone in case he got himself into further shenanigans. But the lie had been necessary; if Levi learned the truth, Eren knew it was all the reason he’d need to drop everything here and leave. He had been foolish and reckless to put himself in danger as he had. It was no one’s fault but his own, and he couldn’t risk jeopardizing the mission because of his lack of foresight and naivety.

“Alright, that’s it for today. Off you go, the rest of the evenings your own.”

The squad cheered and spread out in search of ale and entertainment. Farlan seemed to hesitate at Eren’s side and the witch knew he had a thousand questions about what had happened today; his inquisitiveness rivalled a wolf on the scent of blood, and something that unsettled Eren was that much more compelling. Levi made towards them, though, and Farlan at least had the sense to know when it was a bad time and slunk away after the others.

“Eren?”

“Hm?”

He couldn’t look at Levi. His hands shook even though his skin was now clammy and sweaty from the heat of the fire and the cold was no longer a convincing lie. Eren tucked his cloak around his body and hunched his shoulders. He didn’t meet the older man’s eyes. He didn’t trust them not to betray how shaken he still felt from the day’s events.

“Is everything okay?”

Eren nodded. He stared at the flames licking the soot-stained cage of the hearth. Levi sighed and sat beside him, his shoulder warm and firm against his.

“You’ve been acting different all day. If it’s because your embarrassed by what happened, don’t be; you found an important clue that could help us better understand a Water Witches magic and capabilities, and the fact that you went into the river at all to retrieve it was either incredibly brave or stupid. I doubt anyone else – daytime or not – would have had the courage to wade in knowing what could have been hiding in there.”

Eren swallowed thickly, recalling all too well what _had_ been hiding beneath the unassuming river surface.

“If… if it’s not that…” Levi seemed to consider his next words carefully. He shifted slightly, the movement increasing the space between them so they no longer touched. “If it’s to do with last night and what happened in the washroom…”

Eren looked up suddenly and Levi quickly averted his eyes.

“If you’re uncomfortable or… wish it didn’t happen…” He was blinking rapidly, eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

“Levi…”

The older man scratched the nape of his neck and exhaled, crossing his arms over his knees.

“I’m not good with words. Sorry. What I’m trying to say is I couldn’t help but notice you’ve been sort of distant.”

“Only because I’m terrified and I know if anyone will see through my act it would be you, and I can’t risk that,” Eren did not say. Instead he glanced behind them to ensure everyone else had indeed left before throwing off his cloak and twisting around so he was kneeling in front of Levi. He pushed down the older man’s knees and shuffled closer until he was straddling Levi’s hips. he kissed him then, heatedly and confidently with his fingers knotting in his hair until he felt Levi clawing for purchase on his thighs to pull him closer even though they were already pressed so tight.

Eren broke the kiss and caressed Levi’s jaw, their hot breaths mingling in the mere inches between their parted lips.

“It’s not that. It’s not you." He pressed his lips firmly against Levi’s once more to hammer the message home. “I swear to God the only thing I regret about last night is not kissing you more in the time we had.”

Levi’s arms wound around his waist, anchoring him in place. There it was again, that tentative, boyish smile that dimpled his cheeks and made his eyes crinkle at the edges. His eyes roved over Eren’s face and he wet his lips and swallowed nervously and Eren could tell he was trying to find the words he was never any good with to convey how relieved and happy he was. Eren wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace, feeling Levi’s lips press kisses against his neck and along his collarbone.

He had no way of knowing what had happened to Eren today, but being in his arms now felt like the promise of comfort and security. 

And he’d finally stopped shaking.


	13. Pitch

The river looked so much more terrifying at night, its surface as still and impassive as the face of a mirror. The waxing moon leant an eerie white light to the scene, casting the trees in dark silhouettes so their mangled roots looked like insect legs dipping into the black water’s edge. The thick fog crept down the mountains and across the divide like phantom fingers straining towards the three lone boats carefully making their way upriver.

The squad were divided between the three; Eren and Levi spearheading the formation with Petra, Gunther, and Farlan in the boat to their right, and Auruo, Erd, and Mikasa in the one at their left. They were so deathly quiet that Eren felt his own skin begin to prickle with paranoia as his ears strained to hear any sounds outside that of their oars dipping into the black water and the restless rustle of cloaks. He’d give anything for Farlan to crack one of his stupid jokes right now just to break the stifling silence. He understood why everyone else was scared, after all, the last time they’d done this they’d returned one man short and plagued with nightmares, but Eren’s own encounter was still fresh enough on his mind that he felt himself begin to tremble all over. Behind him, Levi quietly manned the oars while he scouted their path for any signs of supernatural nightlife. Tired of expecting to hear an ominous _drip, drip, drip_ drift out of the fog any moment, Eren began to sing.

 

_“I hear of fickle hearts and eyes,_

_Of songs that lure and woo,_

_My sisters might draw your gaze astray,_

_But sailor, I wait for you…_ ”

 

“He sounds like a bastard.”

Eren’s song paused as he turned in his seat to look back at Levi. The soldier shrugged at his expression.

“ _My sisters might draw your gaze astray?_ ’ What kind of jack-ass ogles someone’s sisters?” Eren smiled at his disapproving scowl.

“You take it too literally. You don’t know the context.” Levi looked unimpressed.

“What context could possibly excuse that? He’s skirt-chasing fuckhead, and even his lady-love knows it.”

It was Mikasa who spoke up in answer, her cool voice easily drifting between the space of their boats.

“It’s an old sea shanty. It’s supposed to be from the perspective of a mermaid who gave up the sea to be with a sailor she fell in love with, only for him to constantly have to leave on voyages. She doesn’t mean literally her sisters; she’s cautioning her beloved to be wary of other _mermaids_ who’d try and lure him to his death.”

Eren hadn’t realised his voice had carried across the water so easily. He’d be embarrassed if he weren’t so relieved it wasn’t dead quiet anymore.

‘“You have a beautiful voice, Eren,” Petra spoke up from their right. “Go on.”

Levi’s smile was encouraging. Burying his nerves, Eren ducked his head and turned back towards the prow, pretending it was just Levi and himself as he resumed his song.

 

“ _When you are restless and alone,_

_When the sea stops feeling like home,_

_Oh sailor, I’ll curb the storms might,_

_I’ll watch over you…”_

 

Eren’s eyes were drawn downward as something flitted beneath their boat. The moon was big and bright in the sky, but its light barely penetrated more than a few inches beneath the surface. His voice petered off as he leaned forward to stare into the inky water below.

“What is it? Did you see something?” Levi asked. Eren felt the boat slow as he stopped rowing and held the oars up out of the water. _Drip, Drip, Drip_.

“I don’t know, I thought so. It was probably just a fish.”

 With a flick of his fingers, a small werelight flared into existence above Eren’s open palm. It was only the size of his fist, but in the darkness it was as bright as a ghastly white lantern and he had to hold it out over the water at arms length and squint against its glare.

“Oi, witch-boy…” Farlan’s voice was unsure and quiet from behind him as the other boats followed Levi’s lead and drifted to a stand still.

The river was remarkably deep this far out from either shore and plunged down farther than Eren could see no matter how close to the water he brought his werelight. Detritus and dead leaves hung suspended in the frigid darkness like dust motes in sunlight, lit up eerily beneath them. Out here with the black water stretching far out around them, Eren felt like they were drifting among the stars. He leaned out farther, the knuckles of his outstretched hand just brushing the water’s surface. Behind him, he felt Levi adjust in his seat and shift closer.

There it was again, something pale and fast slipping just out of the werelights range.

“ _Eren_ ,” The wizard persisted, a hint of hysteria creeping into his tone.

“Hm?”

“There _are_ no fish.”

   
Oh.

  
A pale hand shot out of the depths in a spray of water. Long icy fingers latched firmly around the witch’s wrist and the werelight snuffed out like a candle, plunging everyone back into darkness. The water churned and splashed with sudden life all around them and Eren could hear shouts and shrieks as the squad scrambled to action in the sparse moonlight. Behind him, Levi called his name and the boat lurched alarmingly as he sprang forward, although not fast enough. Eren didn’t have time to cry out. He barely had time to suck in a lungful of air before he was yanked out of his seat and pulled overboard into the freezing water.


	14. Night Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warning:** Descriptions of drowning

Eren had never drowned before. He’d never been scared of the water. Shiganshina was close to a river, shallow and wide and harmless. His mother had birthed him in a bend of that same river. He’d been born swimming.

But now he was scared. Drowning was terrifying. The water was cold in a way that made his heart seize up. It was jarring and painful and his brain spasmed with shock, sending signals of alarm ricocheting around his body. _Don’t breath don’t breathe don’t breathe_. His cloak had bunched up, tangling around his torso and head and smothering him like a wet sack that he couldn’t claw free from. Panic coloured his vision black and red as reeds slithered around his ankles like tentacles that seemed to drag him deeper into the darkness. His boots felt like lead, heavy and slowing his sluggish kicks until all it did was drain him of energy. His heartbeat pounded fast and loud in his head and his lungs burned for air. And all the while, at the back of his mind, there was the knowledge that he was not alone.

He wrenched out of his cloak, batting away the thick, suffocating wool. Wide and wild eyes darted around now that he could see, and what he saw was not an improvement. He stopped struggling, his brain shorting out of the situation. Precious air bubbled out of his mouth in a scream snatched away by the current.

There was a reason, some small rational-yet-absurd part of his brain took the time to note, that you covered a panicked horses eyes when they sensed danger. Seeing was believing, and how could you hope to function when the threat wasn’t something you could put aside for a moment while you logically assessed the situation? When it was staring down at you with milky blind eyes that dominated half of its skeletal face?

Huge, unhinged jaw with a jutting under-bite full of hundreds of needle-like teeth was open and gaping, far too close to his face to allow any rational thought to enter his petrified mind. Its body was humanoid for the most part, although it’s head rounder and its hair was thin and wispy, hovering around its gaunt face like a ghostly halo. It looked emaciated and starved, the bones of its skeleton pushing against grey, scarred skin that looked like soft leather but seemed to shimmer slightly like oil reflecting off water. Its ribcage was so pronounced that the hollow of its abdomen looked nauseatingly _wrong_ on anything that wasn’t a corpse. Bony arms longer than a normal humans tapered off into spidery fingers tipped with curved black talons. It held a spear in one hand, the end trailing sea glass and shells strung together on fishing line, the spear head carved from cuttlebone.

And it had a tail.

Eren’s eyes trailed down the length of its body. It had a good five feet on him, and most of that was tail. Long and dark and looping back on itself to rest on the riverbed where it flared out into a dark, jagged-edged fins.

Eren regarded the creature in a detached, terrified state of awe, and it regarded him back as best as it could with its blind, lidless eyes. It tilted its head to the side, and its head moved around searchingly. Eren didn’t move, his body having completely surrendered to primal fear. It swam towards him, its long dark body almost serpentine and haunting in the way it undulated through the water. He could feel how powerful it was, he could feel the currents it created when it shifted its great mass. They buffeted his small body and he was helpless, suspended in black water like the dead leaves hanging in place around him. The great creature came closer, reaching for his hand with its own, pale white digits. When it touched him, skin as cold and slimy as a waterlogged corpse, something jolted in his brain. Some kick towards the flight instinct that knocked him out of his petrified state until he was kicking and clawing at the water around him. His exhausted lungs finally gave out and he gasped desperately for air, but there was only water. Freezing water that burned like fire on the way down, filling his nose and mouth and lungs. He choked and spluttered and his eyes stung with panicked tears. Above him, the yellow moon looked distant and hazy seen through what felt like miles of water. Eren reached for the rippling surface, his fingers straining even as his boots pulled him down farther. Blackness crept in on the edges of his vision and he thought of Ilse. He thought of dying as she did, pulled into the deep by a rogue witch. Alone, but not alone enough. Terrified, cold, and drowning in the dark. It was so dark.

Then it was light.

 

Eren sat up spluttering and gasping as he retched river water onto the floorboards. He could hear the others bustling in around him, making noises of alarm and sympathy, but his eyes were watering and his nose burned and he could not get the air into his abused lungs fast enough. He felt fingers against his lower back and knew it was Levi, steady and silent behind him. He leaned back once his coughing had subsided and Levi enveloped him in a thick wool blanket, wrapping him in a warm embrace as his body finally began registering the cold through his shock.

Eren looked around himself with bleary eyes. His teeth chattered loudly but Levi’s warmth at his back was comforting and secure. He could feel that Levi was as wet as he was and their clothes stuck together. He must have jumped in after him. They were back in their sleeping quarters although he had no recollection of how they got there. It was still dark out and everyone was still in the same clothes that they had trekked out in so it couldn’t have been that long that he’d been out. Gunther was stoking the fire and Farlan was brooding by the side table staring at his feet. Mikasa sat huddled in her own blanket and dripping as much as Levi was, staring vacantly at the activity around her. Petra appeared in Eren’s line of sight with a steaming bowl of soup that he recoiled from and Levi waved her away with a quiet thank you. The idea of drinking anything right now with excess river water still sloshing about in his belly made him want to dry-heave.

“What happened?” He croaked. His throat was sore and scratchy. It felt like he hadn’t spoken in weeks. Farlan snorted, finally looking up to shoot him an incredulous look.

“We were hoping you might shed some light on that. Heh, some light.” He seemed to chuckle at some private joke and shook his head.

“What?”

“After you were pulled in we had no idea what hit us. There must have been about four, maybe five?” Levi looked around for confirmation and the others nodded. “They were splashing us and making it hard to see a thing. The light went out with you so we culdn't see a thing. The water was so black we had no idea where you’d gone. I thought we lost you.” Levi’s arms around him tightened. Eren could hear his heartbeat loud against his back. It was still slightly too fast, like he was still trying to convince himself Eren really was here in his arms.

“Did you? I thought you did,” He said. “I thought I was going to die for a second.”

“Do you remember anything?” Farlan asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I remember light.”

Everyone smiled at that for some reason.

“Yeah, that was you,” Gunther chimed in. “You summoned one of those floating lights of yours, except it was _huge_. Near blinded us, and definitely did a number on those witches. After that we could see exactly where you were floating in this big orb of light like some kind of super nova. Captain and Mikasa jumped in after you and we got the hell out of there.”

 _Witches_.

 _...Witches_?

Eren frowned at some niggling memory, musing over the word. Erd emerged from the side door and announced that the bath was ready and then brightened when he saw that Eren had woken. Eren felt Levi manoeuvring him around in his arms and found himself tilted to the side to stare up at the older mans concerned frown.

“Don’t you remember?”

Auruo, who had been somewhere behind them the entire time, swore and shared a look with someone over Eren’s head.

“Of course I do, I just.” There was something. Something important. Eren pushed out of Levi’s arms and tumbled free. “The witches. They’re not.”

“Not what? Is he okay? Eren, you need to rest.”

Eren pushed Petra’s hands away.

“Not witches. They had tails. Tails, yes. And a spear.” Eren pointed towards Farlan, who looked alarmed at being singled out. Eren motioned him out of the way and pointed more insistently at the table behind him and the staff he’d found in the river. “Not a staff. It’s the end of a spear.”

“What’s going on?” Erd asked.

“He’s having an epiphany, or a vision. Give him space.”

“They’re not witches?” Levi said, who, frustratingly, seemed to be the only person actually listening to what he was saying. “Tails?”

“Witches don’t have tails,” Eren said with exasperation, like this was elementary knowledge. “We’re _human_.”

“But… they’re rogue witches. I mean, the magic corrupts them and alters their appearance—“

“ _We can’t grow tails_ ,” Eren snapped at Farlan. “We can’t grow horns or wings or second heads. You said there were four or five, that makes sense. Yes.”

“Does it? Why?” Gunther looked around self-consciously like he was afraid he’d missed something crucial but was relieved to find everyone else looking equally baffled.

Eren pointed at Mikasa now, who’d been watching the scene with silent interest. She blinked blankly at his attention.

“You. When we first arrived, you said not to light fires at night because it drew them.” Mikasa nodded slowly to confirm this. “This behaviour. This behaviour!” Eren wrung his hands frantically, then knotted them in his hair. “Where’s my satchel?”

“Eren, you should bathe first. You’re shaking,” Levi said gently. He reached out carefully like he was afraid any sharp movements would startle Eren and send him flying into the night. Eren swatted his hand away.

“I need my books.”

“You’re starting to sound like Hanji. Take a deep breath. Yes, there we go. Better?” Not particularly. Eren had felt fine to start with, but the comment about Hanji had made him double-check his behaviour. Levi gave him a small smile. “Bath?”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

Eren let Levi lead him to the washroom and move him to sit in the filled basin. Eren sank appreciatively into the warm scented bathwater. Levi poured the water over him slowly, massaging it into his tangled hair and pressing his fingertips into his tensed muscles until Eren melted under his ministrations. Eren plucked a length of reed from the water and threw it at the wall.

“Don’t doubt me,” He murmured. His voice was too quiet to echo. Now that he had time to think, he realised how ridiculous it must sound, although it made sense in his mind.  “Don’t look at me like they do. Not you.”

Levi shot him a sharp look.

“My thinking your crazy is the last thing you should be worried about. I thought they _took_ you. Right now I could not give less of a shit about the witches or this village, just tell me you’re okay. If you want to leave, we’re leaving. I’m not doing this again, and definitely not with you.”

Levi put the pitcher down and paused, one hand absently rubbing the knuckles on Eren’s hand. Eren raised it to his lips and pressed a kiss to his fingers in a wordless apology. Levi’s eyes were bloodshot and ringed with shadows, watching him tiredly. Eren swallowed and steeled himself to confess.

“They came for me before, that day I found the spear. I didn’t fall in the river, I felt it come up behind me when I went to get the spear. It touched my neck. Anam came just in time though.”

“Why didn’t you say so?” Levi’s voice was tight and his hand like a vice around his fingers. Eren winced.

“I thought you’d make us leave. I didn’t want to go.”

“I – _fuck_. Eren, you were _terrified_ , I saw you. Don’t do that. What the hell made you think I wouldn’t listen?”

“I know, I’m sorry. But I wasn’t in danger, probably.”

“ _Probably?”_ Levi said incredulously.

“It was just curious, I think. It liked my singing. And my lights. They’re mostly blind,” Eren explained. He splashed at the bathwater idly. He didn’t want to see Levi’s anger; his mind was filled with theories and possibilities and he wanted to explore them. “Probably just see vague shapes. My were-light drew their eye like the village lanterns do.”

Thankfully, Levi seemed just as eager to put the issue behind them. He resumed bathing Eren, abandoning the washcloth to run his fingers down his chest in mindless patterns.

“What are they?” Levi asked.

Eren chewed his lip.

“Don’t laugh,” he said after a moment’s deliberation. “I’m dead serious.”

To his credit, Levi looked even less inclined to laughter than usual.

“Trust me, so am I.”

Eren was certain his grin was manic. Judging by Levi’s arched eyebrow, he probably looked more like Hanji now than ever.

“ _Mermaids_ ,” He breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couple of you saw this coming. My foreshadowing wasn't subtle, I mean, Eren's literally been _singing_ about mermaids for like three chapters straight.  
>  Christ, I wrote a five-versed sea shanty for this bloody fic. Someone give me a prize.


	15. Upsets Downriver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet edit of Eren by [simsmonogatari](https://simsmonogatari.tumblr.com/post/151122186756/a-bewitching-erenmore-ive-recently-started)! Plus, and a huge shout-out to [caiaden](http://caiaden.tumblr.com/), who composed (is that the right word?) the music to accompany Eren’s [Mermaid Shanty](https://www.noteflight.com/scores/view/0e14defc1143d68152314a454438afa6e2b84467). Please check it out it’s beautiful and I cried.

The witch and the wizard squatted side-by-side on the rickety bridge anchoring Aonar to the shoreline. They had six mason jars lined up before them on the warped wooden planks and the wizard was methodically working his way through them, holding each up to the sunlight one after the other, squinting at the slight colour variations in the murky river water before rattling out an observation and moving to the next. Beside him, the young witch dutifully scribbled down every word in a crumpled, water-stained notebook, leaning in close to watch with rapt attention.

“I never thought I’d see that day,” Levi mused, watching the unlikely duo from the shore. One week ago they were at each other’s throats, now they were working together _respectfully_.  

“They’re both so curious, that’s their saving grace. At the end of the day, despite their differences, the burning need to understand the others methods overpower their pride.”

“I’ve never seen _anything_ overpower Farlan’s pride before,” Gunther muttered, slightly awestruck.

“You should have seen them yesterday pouring over Eren’s books,” Levi remarked. “Farlan was shooting all these questions at Eren and not _one_ of them was taking the piss.”

“Imagine the possibilities. If witch’s and wizards started cooperating, the rest of us wouldn’t stand a chance.” Erd shuddered at the thought.

The group quietened down when Farlan and Eren stood up and began to make their way over, arms full of river water samples that rattled together in their jars. Tobias trotted over from beneath the shade of the trees as Eren neared, straining to see what he was holding.

“What did you find?” Levi called once they were close enough.

Farlan shrugged and set the jars down, knocking them over one by one so the water drained into the sand. Eren nudged Tobias’ curious nose away from the mess.

“Nothing.”

“What? What was all that scribbling you were doing then?” Auruo demanded. Petra pushed off the tree she was leaning against to better hear the conversation.

“Just some interesting reactions of the natural bacteria in the water to some of my reagents. No signs of any contamination, though.”

“So we have nothing on why the fish are gone?” Gunther asked.

“The mermaids, right?” Auruo said, looking around expectantly at the others. “It’s obvious; the mermaids ate them all.” The others shared sceptical looks.

“No, he’s right,” Eren piped up. “At least, that’s what I think.”

“That’s a lot of fish…” Levi said, still looking unconvinced. “This whole village survived off the fish they caught here; how much could five mermaids possibly hunt to utterly deplete the supply?”

“I think the real question is _why_ are they hunting here?” Eren said. “I didn’t get much of a look at them and I’m hardly an expert on the topic, but they didn’t look like they were eating _nearly_ enough, so why remain in such a secluded section where they’re constantly being attacked by the locals too?”

“Something to do with the construction, you think?” Gunther said, scratching the stubble on his chin. “When I went downriver with Farlan, the work was still well underway. Maybe they’re scared of all the noise or something?”

“That’s a good point, Gunther.” Levi turned to address the group. “Talk to Mikasa and find out how long the construction has been going on. She said this haunting – or the mermaids – have been around for six or seven moons now. If there’s a clear enough correlation between the two, then the solution should be easy enough to determine from there. We should head down again to see exactly what sort of construction is happening. Prepare the horses; the journey shouldn’t take more than two hours.”

“Yes, Sir.” The squad dispersed to see to his instructions. Farlan collected up his jars and notebook and went off to study his data in private. Only Eren remained behind with Levi, coming around to sit along the collapsed truck the other was leaning against.

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine.”

Eren crouched down to scratch Tobias’ ear and the wolf flopped onto the sand obligingly.

“Do you think you can handle the trip downriver?”

“Levi, I’m _fine_. The sooner we solve this the better.”

“You don’t have to come.”

“ _Levi_.”

“Alright.” Levi was silent and Eren regretted snapping. It wasn’t Levi’s fault; he _was_ fine, at least in regards to what Levi was worried about. He’d almost drowned last night, but that was a distant thought in the face of what his close encounter with the mermaids had unveiled. His mind was buzzing trying to recall every snippet of what little information Hanji’s tomes had about the elusive water creatures. He wanted to see them and study them and get Hanji’s opinion, but before any of that he wanted to go home. The days seem to crawl by frustratingly slow, and while last night had been a momentous step in the mystery, they didn’t have a solution yet. And the full moon was only three sleeps away.

“Hey.” Eren looked up to find Levi crouched down beside him. Tobias eyed the older man with lazy suspicion but didn’t see anything worth sacrificing his belly-rub over. “What’s eating you?”

“It’s nothing important.”

“Fine, but can you tell me anyway?”

“I want to go home.” Levi was quiet so long Eren instantly regretted the words. He must seem like such a child, feeling such things when a job was only half done. Surely the others wanted to return to the familiarity and comforts of the base as well, but they were professional. “I told you it was nothing. Of course I know we have a lot of work to do and I’m going to work hard. I just hope we can get home before the full moon so I can work with the forest.” Eren shivered. “I’ve never been away from the woods for so long. The feeling went away a little once I went down to the Palleen, but now it’s back worse than ever and the trees round here feel so different. I told you it was nothing.”

“You don’t need to brush off your feelings like they’re not important. When you said you wanted to go home at first I thought you meant Shiganshina. I thought after last night you’d finally had enough and decided you were done with us.”

Eren looked up, a denial already on his lips. Levi laughed wryly and sat down in the sand, his back against the fallen log. “I was so relieved when I realised you meant the base.” His eyes softened, “and happy that you’ve started thinking of us as home.” He reached out towards Eren and tugged him down beside him by the hood of his cloak. Eren fell clumsily against the older man’s side and felt Levi’s arm fall around his shoulder. He froze, instantly self-conscious, but when he looked at the other from the corner of his eye, he could tell Levi was equally nervous despite his bold actions, avoiding his eye and staring out at the mist-coated village. Eren relaxed, even shifting closer to Levi’s warmth.

“I don’t really know much but I can imagine the woods are important to you. I have a small dagger that I’ve had since I was a kid. It’s always tucked away in my boot or my belt or under my pillow, so old the leathers long worn off the hilt. It’s nothing compared to my sword or my bow or even the other military daggers I have at my disposal now, but it’s become such a familiar and constant source of security and comfort to me over the years that no matter how many knives and daggers and swords I’ve got secreted away on my person, if I don’t have that one, I don’t feel right.” Levi gave a one-shouldered shrug and huffed a derisive laugh. “It’s probably a poor comparison and I’m sure you think it’s foolish of me to say, but I suppose it’s something like that. The bond you have with the woods, your magic being so deeply ingrained in it, of course would be much deeper and complex than a keepsake from my childhood.”

“Can I see it?”

Levi reached into his boot with his free hand and pulled out the dagger. It was short, no longer than a steak knife with a wood handle dark with age and the barest remnants of a leather covering. The blade was also tarnished dark grey, only the edges gleaming bright and recently sharpened. It was a simple, practical weapon; hardy and functional with any embellishments and refinery it may have once possessed having long since diminished with time. It seemed to suit Levi perfectly. Eren admired the weapon, running his thumb along the sharp edge gently.

“Does it have a name?”

“No.”

“In Shiganshina it’s believed naming a weapon gives it character and purpose and strengthens its bond to its master.”

Levi snorted. “If we’re not bound by now, then there’s nothing a name’s going to do to change that.”

“Do you want me to charm it for you?”

He looked at Levi only to find the other already watching him, their faces bare inches apart.

“I thought you said you were no good with charms.”

“I’m no good with trinkets and petty talisman’s, but that’s not what you’ll need.” Levi held his eye and Eren found himself unable to look away. They hadn’t been properly alone together since their bath last night, and at the time Eren had been too distracted and exhausted to truly appreciate it. But God was he so hyper vigilant of this thing between them. It was yet another reason he wanted to go home back to the base where everyone wasn’t huddled into a single stuffy room and there was next to no chance of privacy unless you wanted to wade out into mermaid-infested waters.

The sound of Gunther calling for them snapped Eren back to reality. He quickly jerked away, realising that he’d been unconsciously leaning towards Levi bridging the space between them. Levi made a noise of irritation, and before Eren could even process the action, he was being pulled back with a hand on the back of his neck and Levi pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“Save your strength for the ride,” He said as he stood up and dusted the sand from his trousers. “I don’t know how long this will take but I want to be back before dusk.” He leaned down to take back his dagger from Eren’s still stunned, unresponsive fingers before heading for the sound of Gunther’s calls.

 

***********

"It began couple moons before the witches – _mermaids_ – appeared.” Mikasa corrected herself, although hesitantly. A coven of Water Witches might be unheard of, but mermaids were stuff of legend in these parts of the land. Stuff of drunken sailor talk at seaside taverns and romanticized shanty’s. She addressed Levi as he squinted across the river, hand over his eyes to shield against the glare of the setting sun. “We thought the construction might be related as well, but how could it be? Seemed more coincidence than cause.”

“Just covering all our bases. Don’t want to rule anything out just yet.”

The construction seemed to be of a saw mill over the other side of the river from the mainland. It was well underway – almost done by the looks of it – and included the addition of a new narrow bridge just wide enough for two carriages to transport the lumber across the river.

“Farlan already ruled out water contamination, and I don’t see what damage a saw mill could do anyway aside from clog everything up with saw dust,” Erd said, making his way to the bridge and peering over the edge into the river rushing below. “Nothing to account for the sudden disappearance of fish.”

“Is it like that all the way down to the river bed?” Petra was squatting down where the bridge linked to the shore. There was no bay here to slowly slope down into the water like the shoreline around Aonar, but rather the shore stopped abruptly, angling sharply into the river. The red-headed soldier braced one boot on a foothold in the cliff side and craned out to inspect the bridge from below. There were about a dozen large stone pillars spaced across the river that formed the main foundations of the bridge, and around them were the wooden beams of the still-intact scaffolding from its construction. They formed a labyrinthine skeleton of woodwork around the completed bridge like the bare-bone remains of a long-decomposed carcass.

“What do you mean?” Levi asked, coming up behind her. Petra gestured at the scaffolding.

“Do you think it’s making it hard for the fish to come through?”

“Fish can fit through there.” Mikasa had come up also. Even as she said so, they could see the small dark shapes of fish flitting around in the water below.

“Never mind the fish, can the _mermaids_ fit through?” Eren had been quiet since they’d arrived. There hadn’t been much that required the knowledge a witch might typically proffer, so he’d hung back petting Anam’s nose and listening to the other’s share ideas and examine the scene. Now several eyes looked his way and he shrunk self-consciously against his horse’s side. “Perhaps they came through before the scaffolding went up or was completed?”

“He makes a good point,” Gunther stroked his chin and leaned over the edge of the bridge, squinting at the scaffolding. “It’s hard to tell, though.”

“They’re big. Thin, but their shoulders wide and their tails huge.” Eren edged towards Levi and looked down into the water. “I could maybe fit through, but I don’t think they could. They have such long bodies that I don’t think they could twist around enough to wiggle through all the bends.”

“…And fish might be able to come through, but not enough to feed a pack of mermaids _and_ an entire village,” Levi continued. Mikasa stared solemnly into the water.

“They’re always in the water, and they know where the fish come through. I doubt any would make it past them to the fishing nets and lines in Aonar.”

The group watched the river water rush under the bridge in a white-foamed torrent, filtering through the stilted legs of the scaffolding like a flour through a sieve.

“…So I guess it’s really that simple,” Erd said, breaking the contemplative silence. “The fishing village can’t get any fish because they’ve essentially been netted in with a more efficient fisher.” He planted his fists on his hips and fixed Mikasa with a grim look. “Maybe you folks just need to up your game.”

“Do you think we could dismantle it? At least partially?” Petra directed at Levi. “The bridge looks complete, I don’t think it would do any harm; it will probably be taken down soon anyway.”

“Even if we did, we’d still have to get them through. I don’t know about you, but I can’t imagine herding mermaids would be a simple task.”

“We don’t have to herd them. If you don’t know where the fish are, sometimes it’s easier to lure them than throw a net,” Mikasa piped up.

“Spoken like a true fisherman. But how do we lure them? They’ll come by sooner or later since this is where the fish are, won’t they?”

“Sooner, probably. Whatever fish do come through aren’t enough. They looked starved and thin when I saw them,” Eren said. “They probably swim around here so often not many fish even get the chance to come through or are probably scared off.” Eren looked up to find Mikasa pondering him with narrowed eyes. “What?”

“They like lights and they like singing, didn’t you say?”

“What do you want me to do: climb into the water come nightfall, summon a few werelights, and sing until they come?”

The dark-haired girl shrugged.

“Worked last night.”

“Eren’s not bait,” Levi cut in sternly.

“Not bait, a _lure_.”

“I could do it,” Eren interjected. “They don’t want to eat _me_ , they were just curious. I’d like to take another close look at them too.”

Levi looked at him in disbelief.

“I don’t care if they don’t eat people; they’ve killed before and last night you almost drowned because of them, so don’t tell me they’re harmless. This is not up for debate.”

Eren scowled, growing frustrated. The fisherman had tried to hunt and kill the mermaids numerous times before they’d finally accepted they were up against an adversary beyond what they could handle. It was tragic that any lives were lost at all, but to brand the mermaids as aggressive and inherently violent creatures because they’d lashed back against the fisherman’s assaults was unjust and inaccurate.

“What needs to be debated?” Mikasa shot back. “We have a willing solution to everything in the form of Eren. The only remaining questions are how much of the woodwork needs to be taken down and how long it would take to do it.”

“We’re not discussing this any further.” Levi turned and heading back towards their horses. “It’s getting dark. We’re done for the day.”

Mikasa and Eren shared a disgruntled look.

“I understand he doesn’t want to put you in a dangerous position, but this is about my village as well as the wi—mermaids. If you’re sure about this and willing, we only need to make the necessary precautions…”

“I know. I’ll talk to him,” Eren promised as they trailed after the others.


	16. The Crossing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, everybody!

That night Eren found Levi outside their shared room long after everyone else had gone to sleep. He sat with one leg propped up against his chest staring at the mist creeping in on the village from the shore, a cup of tea gone long cold beside him.

“You’re trying to think of a better idea, aren’t you?” Eren guessed, settling down beside him with his pack. He began to rummage around in its contents.

“This is stupid, I’m not dunking you in the water like fishbait.”

“I’m not helpless like fishbait. I drove them away before, I can do it again.”

“Can you?” Levi turned his gaze on Eren. “Did you do that consciously? You were half-drowned when we pulled you out, Eren. That were-light was sheer instinct.”

Eren scowled. “Instinct or not, the point is I did it. This time I’ll be even more prepared because I _know_ what’s coming.”

“There is no ‘this time’,” Levi said with a note of finality in his tone. Eren bristled, then held out his hand expectantly.

“Give me your damn knife, Levi.”

Levi complied, although a little confused by the abrupt subject change. Eren pulled a battered notebook from within his pack, lay down a black handkerchief on the planks before him, and place on top if it a small ceramic dish.

“Your protectiveness is only as cute as it isn’t a hindrance to my work,” He muttered as he flipped through the water-warped pages. “I didn’t come here to be coddled and treated like some neophyte. Earning a sliver of Farlan’s respect was hard enough despite my age, but any more of your blatant favouritism and soon everyone else is going to treat me like some glorified mascot.” He found whatever page he’d been looking for and flattened out the book viciously, fixing Levi with an angry stare.

“My mother is a witch too, did you know?” Levi shook his head, watching Eren set out the spell methodically. He barely glanced at the page he’d opened up to; it seemed more a precaution than a necessity. “Doesn’t work much anymore. Her kind of magic isn’t all that necessary these days. Hanji’s skills are far better suited to the village’s needs for the time being, and my mother was all too happy for me to learn the more benevolent breeds of the arts.”

“What kind of magic did your mother do?” Levi asked almost hesitantly. It seemed to be the next pressing question.

“Ever heard of sanguine magic?”

“No? Should I– _Eren?!”_

Levi leapt forward, but not fast enough to stop Eren drawing his knife over the back of his hand just above the wrist. Blood ran red down Eren’s fingers and collected in the shallow ceramic bowl. When it was half full, Eren lifted his other hand and placed it lightly over the cut.

“Blood magic. You saw me do it once before the first time we met. It’s not something we advertise much, it’s considered a Maleficium in these parts. A sort of last-resort magic usually only utilized in warfare and torture.” When Eren moved his hand aside to resume the spell, Levi noted that once again the cut seemed miraculously healed to a slightly puckered, scabbed over wound. “Has some very negative connotations associated with it, but they mostly stem from ignorance and misinformation. There’s so much more to sanguine magic than tracking someone through a snowdrift with a single bloodstained rag and rupturing their organs from miles away.” Eren smiled toothily at Levi, and he knew it was intentionally meant to be disconcertingly wide, but he still couldn’t help the shiver that crept up his spine as he took in the young witch before him. He wasn’t afraid of Eren, but he’d never thought of his capabilities. Obviously there had to be more to his witchcraft than charming savage animals and making flowers bloom, but he’d never thought about it, really.

Eren dipped the thumb and forefinger of his right hand in the fresh blood and ran it along the knife’s blade, painting the tarnished steel bright crimson. All the while, his lips moved in an inaudible incantation. When he finished, he held up the blade and squinted along his length as if examining his handiwork, then wiped off the blood with the black cloth and presented it back to Levi with a pleased smile.

“That ought to hold up for a couple decades or so.”

“What did you do?” Levi asked warily as he took his knife back. It looked and felt the same in his hand.

“A charm, like I told you. If you’re even half-decent in a knife-fight, it should be all you need.” Eren began repacking all his supplies. He contemplated tipping the excess blood into the water then seemed to reconsider the move. Levi watched him quietly.

“I feel like you’re leading up to something with this,” he tested. Eren pushed his pack away, then startled Levi by climbing into his lap, straddling his hips with his knees and draping his arms around his shoulders.

“I am. I wanted to show you a taste of what I can do. I didn’t want to tell anyone about this particular skillset until I was certain I wouldn’t be either expelled or exploited for it, but I think you needed a reminder of what I am capable of.” Eren pressed his forehead against Levi’s and stared into the older man’s eyes intently. “I could freeze the blood in your veins. I could form a thousand ice shards to shred apart your arteries from within until you slowly and painfully die of internal bleeding. I could exsanguinate you through your eyes so you were crying rivers of blood until you were nothing more than a drained husk. I could do a thousand things, Levi, before you even had a chance to pick up your little dagger.”

Eren felt Levi’s hands on the small of his back, tangling in his nightshirt and drawing him closer.

“Am I supposed to be scared?” Levi asked, his low voice like grinding stones in the space between their lips.

“Aren’t you?” Eren seemed almost disappointed.

“No, but we better not tell Erwin about this. Not unless it’s really necessary.” Levi dipped his head to press his lips to the hollow of Eren’s throat. The young witch arched to give him access, fingers knotting in his hair.

“We should sleep. Got a big day tomorrow,” he breathed heavily. Levi hummed inquiringly against his neck, the sound tickling the sensitive skin. “Got to dismantle the scaffolding in time for nightfall,” Eren continued. “Got to lure some mermaids.”

Levi’s response was a laugh muffled in the fabric of his nightshirt, but Eren knew he’d won.

 

**************

 “I never thanked you,” Eren said through chattering teeth as he tread water in the frigid river. Water lapped at his chin and he could feel his heart rabbiting in his chest, desperately pumping blood around his freezing body.

“For what?” Mikasa was propped up amongst the little remaining scaffolding of the bridge like some strange exotic bird, nestled in the criss-crossing beams in her fur cloak, keeping an eye out for any signs of the mermaids.

“You helped fish me out the other night.”

“I’ve more to thank you for than you I.” Eren couldn’t really see Mikasa. He didn’t have the energy to turn around to try and suss out where she sat above him. He could only make out the tell-tale lump of her shadow in the trembling waters reflection before him. His breath came in shudders and gasps. He was so cold. From the corner of his eye he saw the flare of a torch being lit, and suddenly several more appeared along the bridge like glowing beacons. He wished to be closer to the warmth of the flames, but for now he was alone in the freezing river water with only Mikasa’s voice for company.

“Whenever you’re ready, Eren!” Petra shouted down. Eren drew in a hiccupped breath and began to sing. Behind him, he heard Mikasa join in, her quiet but strong voice a firm accompaniment whenever his breath faltered and failed. He was into the third verse and his energy was fraying when he heard Mikasa’s sharp whistled signal. She’d seen something.

“Don’t stop, Eren,” Levi called down softly. “We see them.”

All Eren could see was the black shimmering surface of the river dancing just beneath his eye line. It was daunting to imagine what the others must see from their vantage point when all he could see was darkness. Could they see five long shapes silently cutting through the water towards him? Eren was certain the mermaids meant no harm, but he couldn’t help being scared. He was dangerous, capable, prepared and had several skilled soldiers at his back, but he was also alone in this river with almost half a dozen humongous deep-water beasts the likes of which had never been seen before. Behind him, Tobias howled a long, mournful note. He too could see the threat. Eren could hear the scramble of his claws on the bridge stones as he paced anxiously above.

“I’m okay, Tobi,” Eren said, voice hushed. His numb fingers scrambled for purchase on the stilt of one of the few scaffolding beams they’d left behind for Mikasa to climb. In his other hand, he summoned a were-light the size of  an orange and held it aloft, eyes searching the darkness for any sign of his marine visitors.

“They’re about ten paces from you now,” Mikasa said. “Coming right at you.” She swore quietly and Eren heard the sound of her notching her bow, the wood creaking as she pulled back the drawstring. The scaffolding beam shook in Eren’s palm as she shifted her position above him. Eren drew in a deep breath and ducked below the water surface.

It took a while for his eyes to adjust, and even then everything else faded to darkness beside the blinding white of his were-light. Eren began to awkwardly swim backwards, kicking back in the water as he moved slowly but surely under the bridge and towards the open water on the other side. When they appeared, it was as silently as he expected, but he still lost precious air in a startled gasp. They drifted towards him like ghosts, like massive billowing kites on an unfelt current. Skin a shimmering graphite, marred by shallow white scars that gouged their hollow features like thin needle marks. Large, white, bulbous eyes like some deep sea monster’s carcass washed up bloated and decayed on the shore stared blindly ahead, and long dragging arms with nails like talons trailed along their spiny sides. These weren’t the types of mermaids he sang about in his shanties. They weren’t the type of beautiful maidens sailors threw themselves overboard after.

Eren willed his were-light to swell larger and kicked backwards under the bridge. The moon blinked out above him, and one by one, so did the warm orange glow of the torches his squadmates had lit. If something happened under here when he was out of everyone’s line of sight, he was in a mess indeed.

The mermaids still came, blind eyes fixed trancelike on his light, great jagged tails moving up and down, up and down behind them, propelling their massive forms gracefully through the black water. He couldn’t hold his breath much longer, but Eren didn’t dare surface now and let them out of his sight. He didn’t think they meant him harm, but as far as he was concerned, it didn’t pay to underestimate a wild creature. His hypothesis on their harmlessness was only as sound as he was prepared to let it be, and now wasn’t a good time to test his theories.

And then the moon was back, just as his lungs began to burn. A bright white cheerful beacon overhead, followed by the comforting glow of torchlight. 

Eren thrashed as he broke the rivers surface, drawing in great lungful’s of air. Strong hands gripped him from under his arms and pulled him backwards and up onto a waiting rowboat. Eren was dimly aware of Erd, Petra, Levi and Mikasa shouting instructions as they maneuvered down a makeshift barrier under the bridge like a wooden portcullis, but for now he was being wrapped up in a scratchy woollen blanket and he couldn’t care less what everyone else was doing.

“Did they all get out?” Someone called from the bridge.

“Counted five. We’re certain that’s it,” Farlan answered from the rowboat.

“Lay down Eren. You’re done now; they’re gone,” Gunther said, ruffling his wet hair before heaving on the oars. Eren turned his face out towards the open water where the river would eventually fall into the sea. They were gone. It seemed like such a simple, neat end to everything after all they’d been through. He came expecting Rogue Witch’s and instead discovered a new species of mermaids. Eren reached his hand out, trailing his wrinkled fingertips along the water’s surface. Suddenly, Farlan leaned across the boat and slapped his hand loudly. Eren drew back his stung limb with a startled cry, looking at the other accusingly.

“What was that for?!” he demanded, cradling his hand against his chest.

“Can you stop flirting with death for five minutes until we get your ass back to shore? Or do you _want_ to get dragged back in?” The wizard snapped.

“Leave him alone, Farlan.”

“He has no sense of self-preservation.”

“Neither have you, going round smacking me like that,” Eren challenged.

“You talk big for a boy that looks like a drowned rat,” Farlan shot back, but he was smiling as he said so and Eren couldn’t help smiling back, and soon all three of them were laughing through their chattering teeth and foggy breath as they rowed back to the white line of the shore. Eren was still laughing breathlessly when Levi helped him from the boat and folded him into his arms.

“Why are you laughing?”

Eren gasped for breath between his giggles, staring up at the waxing moon.

“Why not?”


	17. A Forest Full of Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fantastic new fanart by:  
> Shigekicorn [1](http://shingekicornwrites.tumblr.com/post/155324331923/i-actually-hate-how-my-last-attempt-at) and [2](http://shingekicornwrites.tumblr.com/post/155320806293/witcheren-concept-doodles-ft-monsoondownpours), [limonium-anemos](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/155463478005/i-was-re-reading-witchs-vein-blood-stains-last), and [botanicalevi](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/155299004730/hello-i-drew-this-a-while-back-and-i-figured-i). Thank you!!! <3<3

  **18 moons later…**

What did a forest say about its witch?

Could it give a warning? Hidden insights? Show depths that years of acquaintance would never reveal? It had to take some of its form particular to a witch’s personal brand of magic, but how would that manifest? Eren had once said magic was a rawer honesty than you would ever hear in conversation, so how would that translate once channelled into a forest that lived and breathed and felt like it was its own beast?

Levi threw his cloak around his shoulders and headed out into the dusk. The base’s stone walls grew distant behind him, the orange glow of fires fading to muted yellow. There was a chilly wind out that made the fog dance and shift like shadowy figures on the edge of his vision and Levi quickened his past, eager for the shelter of the trees and Eren’s warmth. Where was that damned Tobias when you needed him?

The Dark Woods were a sombre thought if dwelling on how a forest might react to a witch’s magic. Eren said he shouldn’t read too much into the wild and brooding roguery of the Dark Wood; it was so old and set in its ways, it was unlikely to change regardless of its guardian’s disposition. To a forest like that, witches were as fleeting as summers. Before it even had a chance to blossom a new sapling, a new witch would have arrived. Then again, the Dark Wood had been reared by Eren’s own family for centuries before Hanji arrived, so Levi still thought it said _something_.

The Palleen was different. It was far younger and weak from neglect. Its character had withered and faded over centuries of deterioration, and if a witch was a trellis for a young forest to thrive, it had collapsed for lack of support and direction. When Eren put it like that, the dilapidated and dying woods behind Levi’s base looker sadder in its solitary sentience. Eren said recovery would take decades, even centuries, but Levi could swear every day since the witch’s arrival the woods looked more injected with colour, life, and Eren.

What did a forest say about its witch? Levi wondered that every time he wandered down the sequestered path to the Palleen. What had been bare dusty earth drained of fertility and nutrients was now dark soil studded with young green sprouts that gave way softly beneath his boots. The trees were equally dark, their trunks dusky grey and dappled with syrupy resin, rising high to disappear from sight in a thick shroud of mist. Everything was violet and lavender; the fog, the light, the flowers. Wolf’s bane, aconitum, autumn crocus, and nightshade, just to name the few he’d since learned to recognise. All beautiful, purple, and poisonous. It was like he’d wandered into twilight, if twilight was a place suspended in a dream with a nightmare just around the corner. What would _this_ forest say about its witch?

Levi paused on the path, pulled out of his reverie and suddenly alert. There was a woman in Eren’s woods. The mist seemed to part around her, slipping off her shawl like water and pooling at her feet. Eren had warned him some of the fragrances of the flowers had hallucinatory effects, but she looked as real as the rest of the woods. However, when the woods in question looked like something out of a dream-turned-nightmare, that didn’t amount to much.

Someone in Eren’s woods made as much sense as sharing your bedchamber with a mostly-wild wolf. Levi happened to do exactly that, so he was inclined to believe there was a perfectly rational explanation for this, and that it too inevitably tied back to Eren. He cleared his throat and drew up straight.

“Are you lost?”

She didn’t look lost. The woman turned to face him, and Levi inexplicably felt like the guest in her presence. She was beautiful, with brown skin, dark hair, and a long black gown that flowed off her figure like an oil spill. In her face, Levi saw Eren. She smiled like she had been expecting him.

“Never,” She answered. “Are you?”

Levi looked around himself. He was pretty sure he wasn’t, but the way she was watching him with warm, knowing eyes gave him the impression any answer he gave might be the wrong one. Movement at her feet caught Levi’s eyes, and he saw Tobias peer around her gown.

“You could have warned me we had a guest.” He frowned at the traitorous creature until he retreated behind her again. Where had she come from? No scouts had reported the sighting of any approaching horses, and she couldn’t have made the journey on foot unspotted. Unless she’d come through the woods, but that was absurd.

“Are you Levi?”

“I am.”

She smiled, her fingers reaching down to stroke Tobias’ ears.

“The one who tempted my boy from me.”

Levi snorted and resumed down the path towards her.

“I recall it differently.”

“Hm. Let us walk.”

It was more order than invitation, and Levi was enough soldier to know when to obey. They walked together into the purple haze of the forest, side by side in a leisurely stroll. The castle lights blinked out behind them, swallowed by the mist and trees. He never came in here alone, knowing full well how lost he would soon be. These woods weren’t the same as they were before Eren came; a compass nor map held any meaning once you lost sight of the forest edge. But the witch seemed to know where she was going, and Tobias seemed to trust her, and reluctantly, Levi trusted Tobias.

“I didn’t introduce myself, how rude.”

“Eren has already told me about you. A pleasure to finally meet you, Carla.”

Levi was glad to see that, at least, caught her unawares. Carla smiled, looking pleased, and swept a lock of grey-streaked hair behind her ear. She had the faint lines around her eyes and mouth that Levi could already see beginning to form around her son’s.

“How is he doing?” Carla paused by a tree and placed her palm against its trunk. She sighed. “I already know the answer to that.”

What did this forest say about Eren? Levi was beginning to think perhaps only another witch could tell.

“What do you think of these woods?” He asked. “He’s made remarkable progress. Only a few weeks ago, it looked completely different.”

Carla pursed her lips and looked down at a spray of purple ambrosia bursting from a split log.

“I had hoped it would be a little less lilac.” Disapproval? Disappointment? Dismay? Levi couldn’t read her expression. He couldn’t help feeling a little protective.

“What’s wrong with purple?” Carla resumed walking but Levi stayed in place. Tobias paused beside him and Levi felt emboldened by his silent support. “I think it’s beautiful.”

Carla turned back to face him and seemed to consider her next words. The mist spiralled peculiarly in her wake, like it was confused by her presence. She seemed familiar, but was clearly not.

“There’s nothing wrong with purple. It just means he is growing up and coming in to his own. He always was such a precocious child.” For the first time she looked more mother than witch, looking around the woods with bittersweet sadness. “It used to be red, like me.”

She didn’t say it, but her expression did; Eren was doing very well, and she was as proud as she was wistful. He was doing fine without her, perhaps a little better than she’d have liked. Levi felt like he owed her some comfort.

“He misses you a lot. He’s always telling me stories about you and things you taught him.”

“You tell that boy to write home more, then,” Carla said. She began picking her way through the trees deeper into the woods. “And come visit sometime, the both of you. His father would like to meet you too.”

Levi’s brows rose as the mist poured back in her wake.

“His father? Really?”

“What?”

Levi jumped at the sound of the voice behind him. He turned around to find Eren watching him curiously, but when he turned back, all traces of Carla had vanished. Levi squinted into the trees as Eren came up behind him.

“You shouldn’t come this far in alone, you could get lost.”

“I just met your mother.”

Eren tilted his head to the side, then followed Levi’s gaze into the mist. He didn’t seem surprised, merely curious.

“What did she say?”

“She said she didn’t like how lilac it was.”

Eren snorted, slipping his hand into Levi’s.

“Typical. She should get her own forest instead of telling me what colour to make mine.”

“Why _is_ it purple?”

“You don’t like it?” Eren looked down at him and frowned. He had grown to be almost a foot taller than Levi in the past few months. It hurt his neck just to look up at him. “I thought it was your favourite colour?”

“It is.”

Eren smiled and leaned down to murmur against his lips:

“Then why do you need to ask?”

Levi reached up to tug on Eren’s braid. He kissed him long and sweet, the heady perfume of the forest flowers making his head spin.

“You’re a hopeless romantic,” he sighed. Eren made a small noise of protest.

“I am an all-powerful witch, and you are completely at my mercy.”

“All the same. Anyway, let’s go back inside.” Levi cast a wary look into the encroaching fog and shuddered. “…I feel like your mother’s watching.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like an epilogue too concrete wouldn't fit the atmosphere of the world I wanted to write. I've a lot of ideas for things that happened between now and then, and none of them I could do justice to gloss over in a final chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I did writing it. Thank you for sticking around.
> 
> Please check out my other fics or visit me on tumblr. I'm [monsoondownpour](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/).


End file.
